Where I am Needed
by Darksaviorshroudedindarkness
Summary: After fighting for a torn, apocalyptic, world a Human is given a chance to experience peace. However he must fight for this peace and become stronger to defend the innocent. On this journey he will discover what he truly stands for, to fight for what is right. And learn wondrous mystical things such as magic and Angelic Martial Arts. He will learn, to be weak, strong and to love...
1. The End

**Where I am Needed**

_Chapter 1, The end is here_

The End was the simplest way to describe it. It was happening before creation and the world's inhabitants. As fire fell from skies so black that they could be perceived as the maw of a great beast devouring the world before creation…..before God. Where there was once life and nature was replaced by barren wastelands scorched by the very sky that once was a part of its life. Cities lay in ruin with only few mighty towers standing, a reminder of Mans former glory, as the few Humans that remained lived in the ruins of their former homes. Where once lived millions now was home to hundreds. However Man did fight and they inevitably fell under the savage fist of Demon kind. Was Mankind alone in this fight? No they were not for Heaven had sent them a weapon more powerful than any blade or beast. Man has had this gift since their creation and throughout that time very few have seen the beauty and wonders of this gift as well as the power it brings. What is this weapon…..simple…..A good heart.

Atop the rubble of a destroyed structure stood a Human who watched the sky as blood poured from his wounds. He had gone alone to slay as many Demons as possible though he had killed many he did not go unscathed and had received many wounds from the feral beasts. Deep claw wounds covered his back and gushing wounds on his shoulders where Demons had attempted to take chunks out of his flesh, they weren't too far off, though the most severe was a deep cut jaggedly going down from the top right of his forehead to his chin this was not the worst part….the worst of it was the bleeding hole where an eye should be. A normal man would have died from blood loss or just the shock of pain or infection. Alas this was no man but a simple adolescent that was very far from normal. Was it determination or pride that drove him forward maybe a deep feeling of obligation or honour that needed to be defended? Was a higher power giving him the strength to go on?...Whatever it was it was deep and burning within his heart giving a fuel to his wounded physical form that allowed him to go on without fault.

Torn clothing and flesh adorned the Human. He pulled off what little remained of the cloth on his chest to reveal a battered and broken body yet it was toned and ready for battle. His hair a dark brown that fell down to his chin and touched the bottom of his neck. A dark grey eye looked beyond where he stood and into the wasteland before him as the holder of his attention was an enemy that he could feel….the enemy approached with heavy pounds that shook the earth. The Human raised a sword held in his right hand that was made from scrap metal and various other salvageable parts around the ruined cities of the world. It's blade was jagged and dull due to constant use and the Humans palms were cut and slightly bled due to the handle being poorly made with only some duct tape to protect the hands from the rusted and rough metal strut that through blocking blows had dug into the Humans hands and made the skin raw and bloody as the duct tape had been worn through battle.

As the enemy drew ever closer the shaking earth became ever more fearful….yet the Human was not. Fear, doubt and insecurity did simply not exist within his being as a malevolent force that fed upon such things approached with great haste. A beast emerged from the distant smoke of the wasteland it emerged a demon with iron hooves that scorched earth as its feet and breath exhaled as smoke, from its ugly nose. The beast was horned with blood red flesh and burning orange eyes that pierced the darkness that encompassed the world.

When the Demon was in clear sight across the dusty wasteland a deep scowl was presented by the human. Anger….no RAGE was evident in the Human's very being by his facial expression, the gritting of teeth and tensing of muscles. The Demon simply replied with a wide and sharp grin showing huge sharp teeth. The Demon began to laugh….Laugh loud enough that it echoed across the wasteland and all the way to the human. Along with the expression of deep anger was now angrily raised brow, creasing his forehead, as well as a crackle in the Humans throat. What was this small miniscule sound you ask?

It was as if a spark was ignited within the Human that exploded with a deep, embedded, emotion within the Human giving him untold power. Feeling this power he raised his blade to the sky then with this action from his chest came a might roar that spread across the barren landscape and reached the very heavens with its power and might. Little did the Human know he was not alone in this battle as Men and Women crawled from underneath the rubble that they hid under to find the bearer of this might voice that called their very souls to fight!

They looked to where the holder of such a voice stood before them with his vision fixed on the only road before him. They saw that he was not even a fully grown Man yet they saw how brave and strong this young Human before them was then instantly their hearts soared above the darkness of their world. The Demon himself had amassed an army to kill one troublesome Human however now there were many. The Demon laughed in the face of such weak creatures…..what many don't see or understand about Humans, even Humans themselves, is that they are strong and power when a gift such as emotion is so strong and powerful within them. When a Human is determined and set on the one road ahead of them…..they truly are the most powerful beings in existence with their hearts set and their minds decided…..nothing can stop them. They are to be feared…Yet most of all respected for the strength they possess not physically but within their hearts which will allow them to go on no matter the obstacle.

Behind the Demon were a thousand burning eyes accompanied by the gleam of two thousand blades. The Demon saw the shake or stir within the Humans and was about to being the charge when suddenly!

The Human noticed the other standing battle ready behind him. Surprised by this but more heart lifted but it was the look in their eyes that made his soul blaze like a mighty flame, there was a shine of hope and a light within them that gave them the strength to face the monsters that had tormented and tortured them all their lives. They knew it and so did he.

Turning to face them his mouth opened with the same mighty voice.

"Humanity! I know you are scared and that fear resides still in your hearts! But that does not matter, not now! For that fear is beneath you all! You have come here to fight despite the chances of defeat and for that I cannot commend you enough! However I came here along followed by the doubt of others and expected to continue this journey alone yet with you all I know we can emerge victorious! They have taken everything from us! Our children, our lives and our world and drowned it all in darkness! Now you rise in the face of death and that is something the cowards will never understand! Now I ask you all to rise with me! Let us emerge from this darkness together! And in the light of our victory take our lives back! Together we will shed this darkness and feel the light of day I promise you that! Now together! As one! Will you fight with me!"

As if two worlds were colliding a powerful roar resonated across the destroyed world yet this was not from one single creature but thousands of Humans with blazing hearts ready to die for one another and ready to fight alongside their young leader.

"Now stare into the eyes of your enemies and let them know that yes we have fear! But it is knowing we are afraid that gives us strength! Now charge! Lets take back our home! Our freedom! Not just for us but for our children and their children! So let this be a story to be remembered that Humans are not fragile or weak! They will tell how Humanity stood against Hell itself and took back our world! Not just as one of us but all of us fighting as one!" The Human turned to face the Demonic hordes. "Will you fight with me! As one!".

The Earth shivered as it felt the thundering steps of thousands of unstoppable Humans charging with a powerful purpose behind their movements. The Demons could not believe what they were seeing…In place of what were mere cattle were now vicious and brave lions charging at great pace toward them. When they all collected themselves from the shock, which even the leader experienced, they too charged to meet the Humans in battle.

The smaller Demons met the Humans faster. Even though the Humans were armed with crude and make shift weapons they still fought with more heart and ferocity than the baffled Demons ever could. With his blade the young Human tore through the flesh and blood of the Demon ranks, deflecting attacks and making heads role along the way. Fire continued to rain from the sky as blood flowed across the land as if it was a ruby river that seeped into every crack in the decimated land just as it seeped into the torn shoes of the humans while they advanced on their path forged from the corpses of the Demonic hordes.

Where one Demon fell two more took its place. This is what it seemed like as the Demons numbers were steadily increasing despite their devastating loss at the hands of the Humans. Even in the face of such numbers the Young Human carried on, carving his way through flesh and bone. However as the battle slowly began to turn to the Demons favour the Humans began to flee, first it was one then two then three and the amount simply continued to grow. This event separated those who wanted to fight and those who were scared. The Young Human saw this and charged onward toward the Demon who had been confirmed as the leader. The Young Human with his one hundred strong army of men and women though the most important thing was not their gender nor their skin colour but their hearts.

Something was different about the Young Human the Demon could see that. It was something that repulsed him and sent a shiver down the powerful Demon's spine…..Something holy…..Angelic…..

During his thinking the Demon had forgotten that there was a Human with more strength and power that any Human should naturally have. The Young Human sliced through a small Demon to his right then spun around to decapitate one trying to get behind him before turning around to charge into a large muscular Demon, running his sword through its gut as well as jumping onto it which lead to the huge beast falling to the ground with a sickening 'thud'.

Standing as blood was shed everywhere as of the conflict he could see his brave one hundred warriors fighting with every bit of strength despite the danger of death or pain. Yet ahead of him he could see his target, goal or whatever you would name it. The one he came to kill…..he did not know the Demons name nor care however what he did know was that this Demon was vital in saving not just a part of the world nor a city or a nation but Humanity wherever it may be. There was no personal grudge of vendetta against the Demon it was just an obligation in his heart to do what is simply right. That was the right thing…..to save everyone in face of everything that was against him it was one life for many that was all that mattered in his heart. If he could save everyone for the living hell they were in then he could stop all the pain….all the sorrow and from that forge a new world where Humanity as a whole work together to avoid such pain and sadness a world where the value of friendship is understood and valued, unlike the world previous it where such true bonds were few.

From where he stood he looked into the Demons eyes, fire burned in them however it seemed that the fire was slowly being extinguished by something…fear? The Demon's stance trembled as he awaited the Human to charge like he had to his finest warriors. What was different about this Human? The Human was young….not even a man….yet he fought as though he had years of experience in war….though even that would not be enough for immortal Demons. It would take years to learn such skill and prowess….

Before the Demon could ponder such thing sparks flew as a jagged blade clashed with his malevolent blade. It took the Demon General a few seconds to realise that the Human he was just thinking about had locked swords with him and currently, like the General, was figuring out what to do. The Human did not push hard yet applied enough pressure to hold the others blade at bay as to feel for the slightest amount of pressure being applied from the opposition.

Within a split second the Human slipped into the Demons guard and attempted to run him through which resulted in the Demon sidestepping however the incoming blade cut the Demons shoulder as it slid past as swiftly as water only to slide right back to defend its wielder. There was no attention to stance nor body language…only the eyes as the two foes stand motionless whilst peering into each other's eyes to read not just their actions but their very souls. A Demon snaked behind the Human ad was about to make a killing blow yet the sound of thin air being sliced said it all as the Demon was detached at the waist before a full second could elapse. The same sound rang again yet the older, more experienced, Demon General knew what this meant and met the Humans blade they pulled back and clashed again then again only a little faster then again yet harder. This game continued as speed and power increased each time their blades met, a vicious and dangerous game where one moment of ignorance meant death. From a distance this must have seemed like a blur of sparks and steel, a beautiful yet deadly sight, even if one was to get close they would find that some of their limbs were missing.

Maintaining the constant speed and strength to match one another was a tremendously straining task for both of their bodies; this could be seen from the sweat and bulging veins. It was then…in during a single moment of weakness did a million weaknesses reveal themselves, unbelievable how one's life is so hard to preserve yet so easy to take. During that moment shock, pain and fear were mutual feeling however the Young Human lacked the fear. As the moment passed a display of scarlet red spraying over the opponents and the landscape was, like a horrific rose blossoming to a massacre, presented to the audience of very few Demons and still the One Hundred Humans remained to see their leader fight the Demon with every ounce of strength in his body however both sides were disappointed to see that their leader….both amazing for their ability to stand tall with deep gaping wounds that oozed ruby fluids ever so slowly covering the fronts of their bodies, the blood slid down their legs and eventually hit the ground they stood on, merging with a twisted and disturbed ocean that which only the war that took place could produce. Ankle to neck there were deep, blood soaked wounds.

The Young Human began to shake and sway back and forward, unable to hold his body up any more. Demons began to cheer as the Human continued to lose balance yet something entirely different occurred as the grinning Demon General collided with the ground face first. Taking one step forward the Young Human tried to approach the Demons dying form yet taking steps were a demanding task but more importantly something felt wrong…..missing. Looking to where the mysterious sensation was felt however all that was there for him to gaze upon was shock and pain…Just below the right elbow was a bleeding, limbless, stump. He fell to the scorching ground and was seemingly lying opposite to his opponent, convenient as it seemed to be.

To any this fight would be over and that is what was perceived as the two warring sides, or what remained of them, looked amongst themselves and their enemies for guidance on what to do. Instead something magical happened, it began to rain. Hundreds of years since the Earth felt the moist grace of rain. Then something even more unpredictable happened, the two bodies began to twitch. Slowly and unsurely both Human and Demon slowly rose on their knees each looking opposite to one another. It was so quite beside that patter of rain that you could hear their bodies straining, bones creaked as muscles pulled them up to support them on their knees. Once stable on their knees they turned at the waist to meet each other face to face both snarling with furrowed brows and glaring eyes and was a Demonic right hand lifted to meet a Human left hand. When they met there was no competition or struggle only two warriors expressing respect for one another.

As the scene transpired all the blood began to be washed from barren wasteland and the hell fire had ceased to fall long to be replaced by the rain. New life was being given to the world…like it had been granted a rebirth, a second chance, not just for the world but for Humanity.

"What is your name Human?" The Demon asked genuinely, no sarcasm or underlying emotion just pure curiosity.

"Salvatore…..Yours?"

"Distruttore. You have a good name, strong with purpose". Salvatore relaxed and smiled to himself.

"And so is yours. Saviour and destroyer hm?" Salvatore mused at the coincidence of their names.

"It would seem so. If we meet again….I would be honoured if you would fight me with your fists".

"The honour would be mine".

They both began to laugh and the overwhelming pain and hatred they once felt was simply swept away like the blood spilt that day. Unfortunately both of their injuries had taken their toll and they were both being released from their mortal coil. Both hit the damp, muddy ground.

"Hahaha!"

"What are you laughing at Demon?"

"This is not the end Human….for either of us".

"Are you sure?"

"Certain! Nothing ever ends…it is simply born anew".

"B-Born…..anew?"

Everything went black for the two warriors as the world was drained of all colour, light and sound. Death soon took both of them….or did it? Are all things born anew or simply…rebirthed. In the darkness of death a light was seen.


	2. The Beginning

**Where I am Needed**

_Chapter 2, The Beginning _

Nothing can explain the balance of the universe, except for it simply being called "The Balance". Balance between good, evil, life and death. Even the things such as who scrounged for a crumb to who devoured a feast served before them. So shouldn't who lives and dies be within this balance?...Well of course it is however two souls did not simply pass on and neither were they reborn but were taken to lands alien to both in order for them to heal and to learn.

To the great Demon General no one knows what became of him after the battle as was the same for the young Human…..A light consumed the Earth returning that which was stolen back to it. Yet when the light faded and the awe of witnessing the rebirth of the world faded to try and retrieve their saviour and save his most likely rapidly fading life. When the One Hundred army set to search for the saviours body dead or alive they could not find a trace where he last lie dying and immobile. Unfortunately they did not find his body to provide evidence and immortalise his soul for others to know the true potential of Humanity, the true state of Human being.

A higher purpose was meant for this one…Thus he was saved…for the most part and sent to a place that would help him on his path, a long and perilous path. Yet through it all he will learn many things, not just on his own but with the help of friends…

'Wake up!'

The wind was so cold it was a razor hitting flesh, especially when up so high up. A limp and lifeless body fell from the sky, twisting and turning almost like a rag doll. A free fall that started long ago, way up in the sky, however as the ground and the limp body grew ever closer to each other so did the haste of death happening yet again. Yet fate had a plan, as lucky as it may seem, just as a certain Pegasus was making sure that the weather for the winter was spot on perfect, placing clouds in specific locations so that not too much fell in some places and not too little in others.

The helpless toy continued to fall, hopelessly falling, until it passed through a cluster of clouds. The free-falling ragdoll had disappeared, without a trace and nowhere to be found. However, in the distance was a rainbow…..not a normal arching rainbow but a streak of rainbow through the sky, like an artist had decided to spread their creativity with the world.

This was not the case because it was not a simple case of the body going missing or a strange but of weather but pure luck, the right place and the right time, or was it fate?...

Rainbow Dash had no idea what she had just seen or why she had decided to catch it. At first she thought it was pony in grave danger yet found it to be something entirely different and in much graver danger. The Pegasus did not let her eyes observe the alien being as she would rather divert all her attention to flying, the creature would not live long….not with all that blood pouring out.

Her plan was to find her friend Twilight and get help from one of the Princess' or both! Either would be much appreciated and normal medical procedures were not going to be very effective, that much was obvious….

So pushing her body to the very limit, Rainbow Dash flew as fast as she could to her friend's residence. She did not know why…but this creature, this alien that had never met her before or even spoke to her yet alone seen her made something stir in her heart….her soul….this being had to live…

"_That's it! Perfect co-ordination!" _

_Iron bars struck one another loudly signifying the start of a duel between blades, or in this case old metal chair legs._

"_Your stance is good! Weight distributed perfectly"_

_The resonating sounds filled the ruined structure, alerting the sense of sound._

"_Stay relaxed! You're tensed! Tension destroys structure!"_

_The rapidly repeating clings and clangs only intensified in sound and speed, as everything else faded from the mind and only the ears and hands were left sensitive._

"_Your blind training is coming along amazingly well! Keep up the effort and you shall be able to fight blind! HAHAHA!"_

_The young student removed a tightly knotted blindfold, restricting vision and slightly hurting due to some hairs being caught in the knot. _

"_But Master, when will I have to fight blind?"_

_A deep sigh gave life to the silence, not nearly as energetic as the former activity._

"_One day boy, you will find it is better to feel the world around you than to see it"._

"_I don't understand…"_

Consciousness soon found Salvatore, wearily opening a single lid. What first caught met his eye was light, pure and intense, within a few seconds his eye adjusted the sunlight shining through a window, across the room he was in. Slowly he sat up, still very weak from his death defying wounds. Muscles were tired and torn rather badly not bad enough that he could not move but bad enough to make it hurt. Sitting up properly he found that he was in a….house? Whatever it was someone lived in the seemingly all wood residence.

Salvatore shifted his position on the couch, to a more comfortable position that he could rest on, now sat in a more comfortable sitting position with his back pressing against the soft fabric which drew a sigh of relief from him, his back now less burdened from simply supporting the body to doing nothing yet pain still lingered. Salvatore took time in observing his surroundings, never had he seen a place like it. All around him were intact walls and undamaged furniture…..where was he? The world he was born and raised on never had such things; everything was broken or damaged in some way.

Amazement washed over him as his eye spotted something never before seen, a whole wall full of books, before he knew it his body had already thrown itself toward the treasure trove of hardback and intact books, ancient relics of the old world. Salvatore took two steps before staggering forward, making him lose balance and crash to the floor. This to Salvatore was a blessing as it got him even closer to the supreme treasure before his eyes; the books were truly a motivation to move in spite of the pain.

Crawling toward the base of the book shelves he was almost within reach of the books, almost able to touch. Finally when he was close enough to reach out and grab a piece of treasure for himself, he grabbed a book on the second shelf. Pulling the book free he opened it and began to read it whilst laying on his back and holding it above him as to read it.

'Click'

It sounded like a door….

Salvatore however, was indulged in other things.

"So as I said Princesses, I still haven't figured out what it is but I know it's-".

Salvatore slowly shifted his attention from the sentence he was reading to three very colourful…..horses….

'THUMP!'

"You did say it was injured, did you not?"

"Well it was unconscious when I left".

The eldest of the Princesses, Celestia, turned her gaze to see that her younger sister Luna was holding a hoof to her mouth in a vain attempt to stop laughter. This was met with a glare, that went unnoticed by the Moon Goddess.

Twilight left the sisters to their business and placed the creature on her sofa via the use of magic. "I was wondering when you would wake up..." She inspected the wounds across its body scared of what could possibly unleash the level of devastation upon the creature before her but more scared of what could possibly survive it…

"What are you?"

"I am not sure what it is Twilight". Celestia appeared from behind Twilight. "But I know it is something….good".

That is how Salvatore first makes contact with the inhabitants of the new world….quite light hearted really. Humor, pain and questions…very intriguing.


	3. Throwing the Ropes

**Where I am Needed**

_Chapter 3, Throwing the Ropes_

"_Don't hold it too tightly". Wind gently brushed alert flesh._

"_Your form is too stiff….you are letting fear rule your body!" Tense muscles beneath the cautious flesh were stiff._

"_Release the tension like dropping yourself…..feel your body as it is and imagine it as water. Not just your body but your being in whole as water….think of it not just as a liquid, contemplate its nature. Water is fluid and powerful whilst being calm and nurturing. Take these aspects of nature and apply them to not just how you fight but to your being"._

_Tense and shaking hands loosened and relaxed. Body became lighter, loose and relaxed yet ready to strike with devastating power. Like water…._

"I wonder where it came from. Do you have any idea?"

"From everything I have seen and from all my knowledge I have never encountered anything alike this creature".

"I'll go fetch some water for it. Do you want anything Princess?"

"Oh, no thank you Twilight".

Celestia's attention was solely placed upon the creature before her, on Twilights sofa. It was strange indeed to Equestria for it seemed built to walk on two legs and appeared strong…..very strong. Currently she was applying more treatment to the wounds Twilight had tended to the best of her ability. One thing she could not do however was replace the right limb of the creature and even though Celestia had healed it's wounds completely they still left scars…no matter what magic or how powerful it was they just would not go…..strangest of all was that that the scars were dark red….like blood.

When ones attention is placed elsewhere things can go unnoticed such as a certain Human awakening from a self-induced unconscious state. The single eye wearily gazed at the elegant creature observing him. Salvatore was just coming out of being knocked out by himself so it is only normal to take time when wondering what to say to the Alicorn that he had awakened to see observing him intensely.

"H-Hel-Hello"….

Celestia was obviously shocked to hear the hoarse voice greeting her. Slowly she looked it in the eye and wondered what to say back, she also noticed the other eye was not opening. The most obvious reply was….

"Hello there, are you feeling well?"

A smile stretched across the Salvatore's face due to hearing the caring words. Celestia could not hold back a smile that simply wanted to return the gesture….it was instinct to return this creature's smile. She gazed into its eye and it did the same….something felt…connected…

"Princess I brought the-". Twilight hushed immediately as she saw the two looking at each other with great curiosity, it felt rude to interrupt such a moment.

"M-May I have a D-Drink?" He asked with an honest and polite tone despite the horse and croaky voice.

"Twilight, Hurry!" Celestia called for her student to make haste. Little did Celestia know she had been there for at least ten minutes waiting for the right moment to intrude upon the scene and hand the creature a drink. Never the less she responded with the speed and precision akin to any task that her mentor bestowed onto her and quickly levitated the cup to the creature's mouth, slowly and steadily did she tip the porcelain cup and watch as it gulped the liquid down its throat so fast it gulped a few more times thinking there was more water.

"Please, anoth-". Before it even had the chance to ask for more Celestia was levitating another cup with two more just in case the creatures thirst persisted. The liquid revitalized Salvatore's raw throat and caused a refreshed "Ahhhhhh" to be expressed as his thirst was sated however this did not stop him from downing the other two cups, just to be sure the thirst was truly sated and not temporarily satisfied.

"Th-Thank you, very much!" Its words were…strange for the Equestrians to understand since kindness was simply natural and abundant in Equestria, expressed by everypony. It was hard for them to comprehend why it was so thankful for such simple kindness…..

"You are very welcome but more importantly, are you okay?" Celestia was once again captivated by its bright eye and wide smile it was….hard to not be enchanted by its kind nature, due to the rough and beaten body and lack of a limb and eye.

"I am well. Thank you very much for your help". It looked at Twilight and Celestia, observing them and contemplated something…."I am Salvatore! What are your names?"

"Hehe well I am Celestia Princess of Equestria and this is Twilight Sparkle my student, we have been tending to your wounds and helping you recover". Salvatore shifted himself so that he could sit properly and not seem rude to his generous hosts, being polite was one of the things his master taught him.

"Thank you very much, my gratitude truly knows no bounds in order to repay your kindness and furthermore generosity"…..

Both Celestia and Twilight looked surprised to say to least thus did not know how to reply to Salvatore's words. In order to reassure Salvatore that no gratitude was needed and through pure amazement of the creature Twilight Sparkle approached Salvatore.

"It is fine really, you were about to die. If I didn't help then what kind of Pony would I be? And it was my friend Rainbow Dash that found you and brought you to me. She said you were falling from the sky but she caught you and immediately brought you to me". Throughout talking to Salvatore she smiled and said her words kindly, it was nice to Salvatore's ears instead of grinding steel and the sickening thud against flesh as a powerful blow struck its target. Salvatore simply smiled at Twilight as she said her words and continued even after they were said.

He brought his left hand up and placed it on her head making sure to avoid her horn and ruffled her hair with a wide smile on his face, teeth flashed it was that wide, Just before throwing himself at her in a more than thankful hug. Celestia found it hard to contain her laughter and seeing the inevitable outcome simply released a very formal laugh whilst watching her faithful student being squeezed in an awkward hug from Salvatore, due to one arm being wrapped around the pony. Twilight, feeling some discomfort due to the strength behind the hug, simply smiled as she received an act of friendship and kindness.

"I will still seek to repay you in one way if none Twilight….my friend". Twilight beamed back a smile because in her mind how could she not. Salvatore, who she assumed was a he, was polite, kind and just knowing that he could be considered a true friend made her happy.

"Well I can see you two will get along perfectly and I expect you will provide accommodation Twilight?" Twilight's smile beamed brighter than ever.

Of course Princess how could I not. I bet everyone is dying to meet him too".

Salvatore released Twilight from his one armed grasp and allowed her to stand on her own four hooves again whilst he sat on the floor, legs crossed. "I know this seems quite rude but what could be done for my eye and arm?"

Celestia bent down to his level and her face adorned a look of sorrow. "I am sorry Salvatore, I have tried all magic I know to heal them but it amounted to nothing and the same can be said of those scars…what occurred to cause such grievous injuries?"

Salvatore sighed then suddenly the light in his eye faded and the smile washed away, like how a mask is donned within an instant. "Demons…."

"Demons?" Celestia asked.

"My home….Earth it is called, was conquered by Demons many years before I was born. My family would have died because it was hard enough with two mouths to feed and I only made it harder. So I left home in a Demon infested world that ruled with an iron fist, it was scary at first but I soon learned how to avoid them….sink in and out of the shadows. What made me angry is that I couldn't fight when I saw helpless people being butchered before me, I wanted to fight but I couldn't because I would just die…how could I ever help anyone if I was dead. Then one day I saw a little girl being…..tormented by a Demon so I picked up a rock, hell not even a rock more like a pebble, and I ran toward the Demon screaming with my eyes closed". Salvatore paused and took a deep breath, reliving old memories. Even though the tale was dark a smile began tugging at his lips. "That was the day I met him".

"Him?" Twilight was curious as to who this him was, excited was not even the word.

"My master Yamamoto who saved me more than once but back to the story, like I said I ran screaming and then when I thought I was right in front of the Demon I heard something…like the wind itself was a blade. Then I opened my eyes and saw the Demon simply….fall apart, piece by piece with absolute precision. Like a butcher had pointed out the finest meats and cut them for me to feast upon. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, inviting and kind. I looked behind me and I saw him….a symbol of strength and a precursor to ridding myself of fear that halted me from doing many things. He asked me 'Do you want to be strong?' I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head. Then he asked 'Would you use that strength to help the helpless?' I nodded harder and continuously". A full smile broke across his face. "Yamamoto was a great man, the reason why I was able to fight for Humanity and slay a Demon General".

"That sounds horrible, you poor thing". Celestia felt untold pity for Salvatore, a child who lived with nothing but violence, guilt and hate in his heart. "How are you so kind and cheerful? Didn't living in such a world change you?"

"In all honesty it did….at first but Yamamoto taught me more than to just be strong and fearless, he taught me how to love everyone even if they hated me and how to gain happiness out of helping those around me. During my time with him became a light hearted and full of joy I also learnt how to fight with honour and respect my opponent".

"How can you respect something that tries to kill you?" Twilight jumped onto the couch to sat next to him.

"It is the way a warrior fights, a true warrior, especially the Samurai, ancient warriors from my world". Salvatore breathed deeply and closed his eyes, remembering his master's lessons.

"The Samurai?" Twilight was getting more and more interested every second. Her mind was storing all this information to be put onto paper after she had learned everything she could from the Salvatore.

"Warriors from a place called Japan. They lived by their honour and would even take their own life in repentance for dishonouring themselves or ones they care about. Respect toward the opponent was also a virtue. War was not their only profession as most Samurai were also writers, artists, poets and philosophers. They trained in using their sword and their hands in battle, Yamamoto only taught me how to fight with my sword he said my hands were not ready to fight. If I was naturally skilled with a blade then how dangerous would I be without it if I had the same potential for my bare hands. At first I was angry with him but soon I realised that he was right I would have to show courtesy and thought when using my hands to fight because if I did not I could kill when it could be avoided. To use ones hands to fight they must be careful and have control over themselves but most importantly be discrete as once others know you can fight they will come for the glory of defeating you, mindless conflict which can be avoided". He opened his eyes and looked Twilight in the eyes "That is only half of what I learned".

"So did he ever teach you to use your hands?" Twilight could not wait to write all this down!

"No. However I use my sword as a tool of justice, to protect and claim retribution on those who have done untold evils". Both Celestia and Twilight looked concerned. "Yes I have killed before. Not just Demons but the evil amongst Man that is worse than any Demon however I always respect my opponents or the dead, it is what master taught me". The look of concern still lingered.

"You wouldn't kill a pony would you?" Twilight asked the question raging in Celestia's mind.

"Oh no! Never! I could never harm one of your kind, you are so peaceful and caring". He placed a hand on Twilight's back. "I would commit seppuku if I ever harmed one of your kind".

Celestia moved forward and looked Salvatore directly in the eye, searching his soul and was surprised to find him opening his soul up to her. "You must understand my fears Salvatore. You have been trained to kill and fight without fear. It worries me what you could do. I am sorry".

Salvatore simply smiled and placed his other hand on her cheek. "Then I swear my sword will defend your world as it did mine! My master did teach me to kill and fight but he also taught me why I should fight and to value peace over conflict no matter what I am faced with". His words were truth and pure in nature which is why she felt more compelled to believe him….well she already did believe him, it was a case of caution.

"Very well Salvatore, you are not a threat and I should not deem you so. I have only known you for not even a day and yet I already feel a great friendship. Twilight, do make sure he is accommodated and seen too, we want him to be comfortable while he recovers". Salvatore pulled both of the mares in for a warm and friendly hug.

After the warm gesture confirming friendship and trust, Salvatore released them. "Thank you for your consideration but I am perfectly fine Princess, honestly. I just need to take it easy for today and then I will be back to top shape!" Celestia and Twilight could only smile at his enthusiasm, kindness and manors.

"I have royal business to attend to so I hope you will be fine without me. Goodbye Twilight, take care of him". Twilight smiled and gave a curt nod to show she understood her teacher's wishes. Celestia then left through the door in a very formal trot, expected of the Sun Goddess of Equestria.

Both Salvatore and Twilight watched as Celestia walked out the door. Twilight looked at Salvatore and despite his appearance he was truly a kind and caring being. Trotting could be heard from outside and little did anyone expect it was Celestia "Before I go Salvatore you should keep an eye on those scars, there is something…strange about them". Then she was once again gone, to preform royal duties.

"So what would you like to do on your day off?" Salvatore thought for a few seconds however in his mind the answer was obvious. "Could I read your books? Then maybe look around….where are we?"

"Equestria and of course you can, it will be nice to have someone else who appreciates books as much as I do". Twilight could not help the feeling in the back of her mind, that by meeting this being from another world she had blossomed something beautiful and pure joy washed over her. "Now come with me and I will be your new teacher!"

Salvatore chuckled at Twilight "Yes teacher, I am ready to learn your ways". Twilight beamed at him as she levitated a multitude of books in order to teach Salvatore about Equestria, ponies and magic…..

Now this has been quite the close encounter so far, how much DEEPER will Salvatore's binds with the Equestrians grow? He has made an oath to protect Equestria yet he does not know what the future brings….Now he is learning of the very beginning of Equestria's recorded history. Then it shall be the different species of pony…finally magic. 'You should keep an eye on those scars'…yes those scars are not what is received by a mortal weapon but dealt by a weapon of Demonic power! Could this power still linger? Could it of moved simply from the blade to the flesh? We shall find out as his tale unfolds….


	4. Bump in The Night

**5Where I am Needed  
**_Chapter 4, Bump in the Night_

Salvatore was ecstatic! For the whole day he and Twilght read through nearly every book in the Library, every page dust clad or not they read it. If anything the purple mare seemed just as excited to teach Salvatore about Equestria's history, making sure to tell the tales of Nightmare Moon and Discord. There was nothing to stop Twilight from giving her human house guest as a nice long lecture and demonstration of magic something that immediately drew his full attention and will to learn himself however Twilight had to explain how Unicorns are naturally able to use magic whereas other ponies cannot, this slightly dampened his hopes yet he still enthused his will to learn. Nevertheless Twilight agreed to teach him when she could, depending on what her friends had planned, to which the reaction was another joyful hug sending her to the floor.

His education of ponies also involved the species of pony Earth, Pegasus, Unicorn and the renowned Alicorn, which is the most rarest and powerful type of pony. After the day of reading books Twilight explained to Salvatore her plan to introduce him to Ponyville, to make a good presentation of him. He would receive a warm welcome due to the kindness of ponies yet fear of something new is a common trait in every form of life, no matter how friendly or how threatening they are.

As Luna, princess of the night, raised the moon and created a beautiful night sky for all to see before going to rest their heads, Twilight decided it was the correct time to go to call it a night especially after so much studying with her new human friend, which so thoroughly enjoyed especially feeling like a teacher.

Twilight showed him to his temporary bed down on the couch which she provided spare pillows and bed sheets in order to make his night more comfortable after more praises and thanks for allowing him to stay followed by more hugs, stronger and somehow tighter. They both said goodnight and both closed their eyes awaiting slumber and sweet dreams to sweep them away, Salvatore hoped the latter would not take his mind this night.

In reality it was like any other night nothing out of place with nothing abnormal or deviating from the norm of all nights in Equestria, more specifically Ponyville. As Twilight's eyes closed and her mind drifted into a dream wonderland however the same could not be said for Salvatore as his nights were mainly darkness as dreams only brought bad things to him, from suppressed memories to horrific images.

It was just not natural for him to have dreams, it never was. Long nights of bountiful sleep would usually result in a few seconds of darkness from his perspective, no fantasies or dreams, aspirations only darkness awaited him in the night. As his breathing finally deepened and sunk into a slow and steady pattern it was well known slumber's chains had enslaved his tired soul. The night Library was so peaceful with the nearly inaudible sound of breathing and the moon's faint light poured through the windows lighting what it could, in a comforting furthermore soothing glow.

Twilight was fast asleep and having dreams of being the greatest Unicorn in Equestria, famed for her skill and prowess with magic. A light smile made itself at home on her muzzle yet was it the dreams that made her happy or finally some company? Spike had made himself very available to helping Rarity with her customers requests of new clothes, repairs or alterations. Spike was actually home mid-afternoon the next day but still the knowledge of another presence in the house was just the comfort Twilight needed to sleep with a smile on her face.

Little did she know….more than one being was currently in her place of residence, four to be exact. These things were not interested in the peaceful mare but what slept peacefully and contently on her couch downstairs. Salvatore remained unaware of the intruders, he was too tired to have the energy to. He did not show it but his body was worn out and his mind not too far from the same tree, dulling his awareness.

Four slick shadows found their way to loom over him in a demented manor. Their forms hold no real shape or figure yet you could tell something beneath the conjured dark mist surrounding them that told you something was alive, it was malicious in intent and malevolent as a being could be. From their strange forms dark blades appeared yet they did not strike immediately like savage beasts oh no that was after they tormented his mind.

All of their invisible eyes stared intently at him then one closest to his head glided its hands over his temples as if it was applying a soothing massage yet what it was doing was tearing its way into his memories and dreams. While this happened the others glided their formless hands, if they could be called such, over their prey's body.

Salvatore's entire body bucked…..then it began shaking soon his mouth opened in silent screams of agony. As the creatures witnessed this the silence was their laughter, as they watching him wreath and cringe with agonizing sorrow. They all raised their blades high above their heads, preparing their blades to strike where the most blood would pour from. They did not want to just kill him, they wanted to make a bloody show of it…..literally.

The silent signal to strike was just about to given….Then.

Then it happened….a faint blood red glow emanated from Salvatore, bathing the silent assassins and half the room in its light. They just stared…..waiting for something to happen. The glow was coming from his scars…..

After what seemed like hours for the awaiting killers passed they resumed their plan to strike. The air began to chill…death approached the young man who had gave his life to save Humanity and now was about to die at the blades of cowards.

Without a single second to waste, a moment of hesitation, and the blades met the warm, soft and comfy interior of…

The sofa.

The creatures heads twitched in communication with each other, trying to reason what had just happened. Had their prey just been led asleep awaiting their blades?

A blood red glow bathed them….they slowly turned. What they saw was their intended kill standing, facing them. His eye was still closed yet there he stood, silent a blade meeting the softest flesh before stroking the across to flood the floor with hot blood fresh from the throat. The only sign of life was the pulsating blood red lines across his body, previously seen as scars. The glow as they now only noticed was pulsated like a beating heart with unnatural, twisted life.

A light seemed to be coming from his face, it was the wound that took his eye. The scar trailed jaggedly from his right temple to his chin. Slowly the eyelid began to open and as it did the darkness where an eye used to be slightly shocked the attackers for they did not expect this from their target. A crimson light began to swirl in the darkness of the eyeless socket and gradually it began to swirl faster and faster until a crimson orb replaced the once vacant socket.

The creatures watched as this creature before them was definitely not what they had been informed of when tasked with his death. They all turned to each other to discuss in their silent tongue. After formulating their plan over the course of a second and as they turned to face the target with a new plan of attack they saw he had….gone!? Again?

The only sign that the target had been standing their staring at them was a fading trail of blood red light that went straight in a circle around them….and behind them…..one of the creatures had stopped moving entirely to which it's comrades investigated. Asking silent question then awaiting a silent response…..

The answer…..A fist through its chest as little did they know, Salvatore or his body had manoeuvred behind them then waited to play with Its food. What was unseen was the hand twisting around and squeezing various vital organs before bursting forward with a powerful punch, sending blood spraying everywhere.

They jumped away from the scene to assess the situation in order to do this they formed darkness around themselves in order to make a new plan of attack. As the darkness faded from the creature currently stuck on Salvatore's arm it was only now did It see that these creatures were in fact small, thin and fragile creatures that hid behind an intimidating visage. A grin made its way onto his face and slowly as his something was draining it, the creature began to slowly form into blood. All of the blood that had been spayed also found its way to Salvatore's leg and began to flow upward until it was simply…..absorbed.

Two of the creatures struck out simultaneously seeking vengeance for their fallen comrade and there was no trickery of evading or hiding this time. Instead two blades had dug deep into his flesh, one in between his ribs and the other into his shoulder. For a second it seemed as if Salvatore had been released from his mortal coil…that was until a sharp…toothed grin spread dominated his features.

His fist shot toward the closest living things face, turning it into a mush of bone shrapnel and raw bloody flesh. Then he stepped forward and twisted, smashing his elbow into the side of the other's face, leaving a very similar result. Once again the bodies were reduced to blood and began to be absorbed by whatever was now in control of Salvatore's body.

Glowing blood red lines which were his scars now slowly began to push…push through his skin. It was blood pushing through his skin yet it wasn't his own. It was a collected form of the vital essence he had collected from the cowardly beings. It was not his part of his own essence but under his skin, an unmovable curse.

Tendrils of blood broke free from his flesh and immediately as they had broken free they searched for one other, connecting and intertwining, to form a connected network of pulsating ruby liquid. It did not stray too far from the flesh as it longed to be joined together. All the scars were now simply connected to one another through a simple line none of them over lapped the other as this was just the beginning. The beginning of something young and new….it would soon grow into something strong and dominant. In some ways the sight was beautiful, the flowing rivers pulsated along flesh while they bonded. As they did bond it began to fuse and began to glow brighter, symbolising newly forged power from the blood of enemies.

Now finally connected with one another they sunk back under his flesh, resembling a second set of veins running with demonic, glowing blood. Along with this new feature also the crimson orb had obtained a fiery orange pupil, as if it burned with hate and rage.

Finally ready to land the final blow the last creature struck from its unknown hiding place. Little did it know that as soon as it did it had finally been caught in both hands of the beast that had slaughtered its companions. Then began the process of crushing it with pure unnatural strength, bones audibly snapped and as a result organs were pierced by its own bones thus torn apart from the inside by the fibre of its own being.

It could be seen as a twisted embrace as it was clearly dead due its vital organs being both crushed and pierced simultaneously. The being was then absorbed, the same fate as its comrades….

After the process was done and all remaining evidence of conflict was absorbed, not the tiniest trace left. The being in possession of Salvatore's body inspected the recently regrown arm, giving it a small test, the arm tensed then relaxed then the fist clenched before stretching all the fingers.

Salvatore was then moved back to the couch and got back onto the sofa and under the covers, as if nothing had ever happened. The glow of blood had now died down and began to fade as well as the eye dissipating into nothing once more…

Finally just before returning to the secluded parts of Salvatore's mind a voice said "Hunger…sated".

What was this voice? What is this new power? Is something wrong with Salvatore or is this the shadow of the bright light that is Salvatore? Does he know or will he remember? Will Twilight ask about that new arm?

These are all very good questions that shall be revealed…..

However we have only just begun on following his journey. These are simply the first steps on the path he will take. All questions will be answered….but not now…..no the time is too soon.


	5. Strange Habits

**W****here I am Needed**

_Chapter 5, Strange Habits_

The sound of creaking branches and straining oak were the unusual sounds which woke the slumbering Twilight Sparkle from her sweet dreams. After leaving her bed and descending to the first floor of the Library Twilight first went to see if her guest was fine yet she found a sprawled out sheet which seemed to be hurriedly removed. Again the groaning of oak caught her keen ears and she went outside to see just what was creating such noises, birds or owls?

Upon exiting her home and searching the brush of the huge tree which was her house and the towns Library she saw leaves falling out of the corner of her view. Moving to the other side of her house she saw a very strange sight...Salvatore was upside down without clothing on his chest and with his legs split so that he could be held by two reasonably thick branches. From this position he was bringing his upper body between where his legs met and seem to of been doing this for some time as sweat was dripping onto the ground beneath him.

Intrigued by this Twilight allowed him to continue with his actions which...interested her...the reasons behind them of coarse and not the sight of his lean...structure with a glaze of sweat Twilight found herself entranced by this, for reasons unbeknownst to her. Suddenly his legs came together and he had landed upon his palm supporting the whole of his body after two deep breaths he lowered himself so his chin almost touched the floor then raised himself again. Salvatore did this numerous times before switching to his other palm by pushing the ground hard enough that he had enough time to replace the support with his other palm and put the hard worked arm behind his back in a formal manor.

"Watching the show Twi?". A strange tone of voice questioned yet its owner was certain.

"What? No, Rainbow Dash, I am just observing his...his...anatomy and...abilities...along with impressive stamina". Both of the mares watched him almost dreamily, each with different thoughts.

Rainbow Dash was entranced by his strength and stamina as well as his alien looks yet a competitive and proud side of her wanted to race or compete in some test of ability. Realising how far her taboo thoughts were getting she blushed bright as a cherry and looked at the floor slightly.

Twilight on the other hand was simply admiring...his powerful body and the appearance he had...she thought of that long chocolate mane she wanted to bury herself in to feel its softness. If that is what only half of his bare form was like then what would...Two bright red apples replaced Twilights once lavender cheeks...She knew thoughts like this were strange yet did not care for their taboo origins.

A thud brought both from their fantasies as Salvatore now lay on the ground facing the bright blue sky, few white puffy clouds decorated the beautiful day time sky. His worked and slightly aching muscles gave him a feeling of excitement and achievement then he felt prods on either side of his chest. Bringing his attention down to earth he saw Rainbow Dash, the one who saved his life, and Twilight Sparkle, so far a great friend and caring person, a slight hand gesture from his part was his greeting to the two mares.

"Uhm what did you just do?" Twilight asked already brimming with questions again.

Salvatore took some deep breaths before parting his lips "Just a small bit of my training routine, sorry if I disturbed you, but I must attend to my body to keep it strong and ready. Yamamoto drilled it into my head ever since I came under his tutorage". He wiped some sweat from his brow.

Rainbow Dash came closer "Now that you mention it I do something like that every time I warm up for my practice sessions". She took a few moments to ponder. "But I have never seen anything like that before...I mean ever...how did you get so strong?"

"To be honest it took quite a while and some really bad injuries plus a lot of times being beaten but that's how I learnt. I soon became strong then I wanted to become strong as I need to be. Now I train to be the strongest". Salvatore said this with...something beneath his voice which he was not revealing...Dash was not so sensitive to it however Twilight could pick it up...

"How long where you guys here any way?"

"Uhm...oh Twi I forgot to tell you...uhm-ah Ap-Apple Jack needs my help and well look at the time! See ya!" Rainbow Dash fled as fast as she could from the awkward scene.

"Twilight?" Salvatore was propping himself up on his arms. "Care to explain?"

"Okay...maybe I watched...Jus-just for a bit! Uhm yeah I was-Uh putting away some books!" Salvatore's face grew slightly amused and confused.

"Putting away books...outside the Library?" A smile began to grow on his face.

"Yes! I mean it could of slipped and fallen right about where you were this morning and I was coming out to collect it then happened to notice you". Twilight placed a smug look upon her face as she had gotten herself out of that pit.

"Okay Twi I believe you" Twilight looked in surprise but quickly suppressed it.

"Come inside its breakfast time" Twilight began to walk to the front door and a cheery mode fell upon her. She waited in the door way for her guest.

Salvatore walked around the Library to stand with her, getting some looks upon the way, both smiled at each other and his hand stroked her mane slightly. They walked in and Salvatore shut the door behind himself.

The rest of the Ponyville was also setting up shop and eating their first meal of the day. Whispers between mares of the strange yet handsome creature spread around...the strange taboo thoughts racing through their heads...how did he cause this strange effect?

As Ponies trotted past the Library to continue their busy day voices could be heard from within the tree house.

"So...got a thing for other species Twi?"

"What!? Thats it get here you!"

"Ah no! Don't throw bread at me!"

"Not until you take that back!"

"Okay! Okay! Just because you like other species it isn't wrong!"

THUD!

"Ouch! That was a full text book!"

"Shut up you have survived worse!"

"Point taken!"

In truth Salvatore had sensed the Two mares...long before they knew of his activites. Rainbow Dash had been the earliest and the most adoring yet Twilight also adored but with many other reasons. How will these friendships continue? Will Slavatore reveal that he sensed their presence? Most importantly...why has no one noticed the arm?...

**JUST A REMINDER THAT I AM NOT DEAD AND SHALL CONTINUE TO WRITE**

**I HAVE RETURNED FROM RIGOUROUS TRAINING AND MANY SESSIONS OF IDEA FLOODS NOW I AM BACK TO ENTERTAIN YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU FEEL. IF YOU ENJOYED THERE IS PLENTY TO COME TRUST ME!**

**FROM YOUR DAKR SAVIOUR HIDING IN THE DAKRNESS**

**THANKS FOR NOT LOSING FAITH IN MY STORIES!**


	6. Thicker than Blood

**Where I am Needed**

_Chapter 6, Thicker than Blood_

A full month it had been. What do you mean what am I on about? Salvatore has been in Equestria for a good month now...my how the time does flow alike the stream, so swift and smooth without notice.

Time had been a currency Salvatore was using wisely to train harder than ever before now that demons were not bothering him like they did on Earth. Helping many of the ponies within Ponyville whenever he could no matter what they asked whether it be errands or putting his life in danger he was up to the task.

However within the second week Salvatore was already feeling naked without a blade, even though he does work around in tattered pants which Rarity had already given him a taste of her fashion loving wrath. Fortunately Twilight's Library contained books on metallurgy and gave him information on Equestria's metals, only the best would do for a fine blade. Through special request Twilight had asked Princess Celestia to provide a book on forging weapons and soon Salvatore was hard at work in Canterlot's best smithy bending steel and shaping iron to form a perfect blade, perfection to his level of skill. The smith had offered to make the blade free of charge as Celestia had offered payment due to all the work Salvatore was doing yet it was against Salvatore's Bushido beliefs. Only able to follow directions for a basic Long Sword design he was determined to make the best damn blade ever seen by the ponies of Equestria.

Working days and nights folding the metals continuously to strengthen the metal, a forging technique not known to Equestrian smiths, the blade had an iron core with an outer shell of steel for added strength. Upon its completion the blade's handle was wrapped in firm black leather then its pommel given a small bludgeon with a spike on its very end however the blade itself was not decorated it did look sharper than death's scythe, the steel coating giving it a shine which made it shimmer in light. Upon refusing a job as a smithy Salvatore made his way back to Ponyville where for some time life remained calm and steady.

Twilight and her group of girls would have their adventures, going on quests of importance or simply helping one another, it was a heart warming thing to see from any living thing. Also ever since being woken up by creaking branches Twilight Just got used to seeing Salvatore perform his 'training' which she still question and was without a doubt interested yet the intimate thoughts of him had never ever resurfaced...yet she did not pay mind to it.

As the last week of the month was about to end Salvatore was struck with a severe illness, no one was allowed in the Library unless it was a doctor. Coughing fits of blood and from what the ponies were told being torn apart from the inside then being burned alive, something they found hard to imagine. None of the town's doctors could do anything! No medicine would help...

Twilight called upon Celestia to once again treat him of a mysterious ailment. Ever since he was struck whilst on a rather pleasant walk with Twilight and her friends the red markings underneath his skin had bean to spread. At first it seemed like something was wrong with his veins but soon there were so many of the blood red lines reaching out and entwining with one another it seemed like roots spreading from a seed planted within him. Twilight and Celestia soon pinpointed that whenever a growth occurred that was the most agonizing of Salvatore's pain, unfortunately it showed little signs of stopping, however over few days he grew accustom to the pain and soon did not fuss much when a growth too place. It was strange watching a single trail of blood reach out and suddenly become a tree branch with so many links that then seek out others of their kind to bond with...

Now Salvatore is awaking from a deep and peaceful sleep...one he has been without for what seems like an eternity. Lifting his upper body from Twilights bed he stretched his arms that of which were littered with what one would call tattoos at first glance. He no longer hurt whenever a growth occurred instead it was an uncomfortable feeling under his skin which felt like something pulsating...alive...it was unsettling.

Salvatore got out of the bed of his friend and slowly made his way down the stairs to see Celestia with her face in a book yet the amusing thing was that she was sleeping. The sight brought a smile to his lips then upon further exploration of the actual Library he had not seen for a full seven days seemed to be a bit more messy than its usual clean and organised state...then he saw it...Twilight curled up on the sofa...It was clear that Celestia insisted she rest in case of over working. The relationship between a pupil and teacher is a strange and beautiful thing in fact it sent images of him and his master having a rare conversation where Yamamoto would tell Salvatore how well he had done with the training he was doing or how he had finally executed a technique.

As a chill could be felt in the air Salvatore retrieved blankets for both of the mares and made sure they would be warm and comfortable before he went out. He knew he couldn't tell them he was going out but ever since the pain became bearable he felt...stronger somehow. Walking out into the late day of Equestria he observed the calm sight of not too many yet not too few ponies wandering the town and even the occasional 'Hello' or 'How are you?' was asked.

His replies were straight to the point yet friendly as he wanted to experiment his theories within a secluded area. The Everfree Forest was the first place that came to his mind, his plan was to stay within its outskirts yet secluded at the same time. He had left his sword 'The Sentinel' at the Library as he had doubt he would need it at a time like this furthermore in a place like this.

As he walked on the dirt path through fields of bright green grass with a darkening sky above he saw the forest in the distance. Along the walk he took observations of the twisted crimson pattern beneath his skin, some of the strands pulsated from time to time as they shifted in and out of visibility.

Once he was with in fairly secluded area Salvatore searched for something to strike which revealed a extremely huge oak tree, its size easily dwarfed any nearby trees never mind Salvatore himself. Suddenly he struck the oak tree with a quick strike leaving a gaping wound upon the innocent piece of nature however upon seeing this he struck again and again and again and again.

Astonishingly to Salvatore the strikes seemed to be getting...more powerful...he suddenly dashed away in search of something more challenging and upon his high speed search through the forest it was clear that prowess of his strength was not the only thing enhanced as he was easily igniting the winds spite as it whipped at his face then he saw it...his challenge...a gigantic...titanic rock face which was the side of a steep mountain. Pounding the earth with his now demi-god like power he became a blur and was propelled toward the rock face at astonishing speeds...unbeknownst to him however he was glowing...crimson.

Just a split second...time slowed down for this time as Salvatore's fist rotated and extended to meet the titan of earth...the resulting strike was that of what some believe to be a god's wrath. A shockwave exploded from the strike as the rock cracked like a mighty hammer had struck it...the wounds inflicted upon the mighty foe were deep and severe. So severe it seems that the titan took time to realise what had transpired before it began crumbling to the earth with huge chunks of the former titan. Salvatore was instantly compelled to challenge himself even more and bent his legs preparing an action to propel himself towards the heavens! Leaping from the earth with every bit of strength he could muster Salvatore was fired toward the giants falling remains. Salvatore saw the first gigantic boulder hurling towards him so he brought his leg up and struck it with a kick from the ball of his foot then as he continued to be propelled he twisted himself and became a tornado of lightning kicks from all angles making sure none of the titans remains were left then as the final one approached, it was the largest so far, Salvatore pulled back his fist...

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

The strike sent him right through the boulder and to his surprise he was still ascending; right now he was nearly to the top of the mountain. However that was when his momentum died out and gravity began dragging him back to the ground with force, it seemed like the great leap he performed but instead it was going to drive him into the ground. Seeing one way to deal with it Salvatore simply straightened himself and held his first in front of him as the earth hurried to meet him.

Twilight was startled by the deafening "boom" and hurriedly got of the sofa to see Celestia looking outside the window...into the far off distance...

"Princess what's going on?" Twilight asked concerned and slight scared as to what the "boom" was...

"Twilight we must go. Come here". Twilight hurried to her mentors side and Celestia immediately teleported them to the location of the..."boom"...

Upon their arrival they were right in front of a crater...most of the surrounding trees were blown backwards with their leaves no where to be seen. Around the crater were numerous piles of rubble...they both tried to understand what had transpired when they then saw what had happened to the side of the mountain...

"Celestia what could of done this?" Twilight asked with fear in her voice...

"I do not know Twilight"...The fear was evident in Celestia's voice.

What creature could be so terrifying and gigantic enough to do this?...The answer was quite literally underneath their noses. As the dust cleared they saw a dark crimson light slightly glowing with some...power...it was...alive. Finally the figure was visible...Salvatore was bleeding...so it seemed but instead it was the malevolent power beneath his skin had surfaced and currently were covering most of his skin with what seemed like vines of blood...his own blood!

From his position hunched position on the ground, on one knee and fist buried in the ground. He rose and what was seen couldn't be more disturbing for the ponies...Salvatore's once missing eye was now replaced by a full crimson eye with an ebony pupil...crimson tendrils leaked from the side of his eye and explored the side of his skull. From the shoulders where crimson tendrils sprouted and wrapped themselves around his arms and as they lowered less and less of flesh remained...hands ended in demonic crimson claws which themselves alike the tendrils were made of blood.

Slowly he began moving towards the two ponies...they did not know how to react...run? Fight? Stay and await him then their possible violent fate?

The two turned their heads to share looks of concern. As they turned back to face the approaching creature both jumped back in shock as he was stood right in front of them...looking...just looking with that eye. Nostrils flared as he moved closer to both of them..."You smell..."He walked past them in a stalking manor.

More confusion than both the student and mentor could handle forced them into talking with...what was hopefully Salvatore.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked very concerned for the normally kind soul.

"You both reek of fear...Tis quite of putting" He continued to stalk off back towards Ponyville.

"Wha-what's wrong with you?" Twilight asked...upset with how he was speaking to her.

Twilight did not see it but Celestia felt something invisible...like an emotional force. Salvatore had stopped dead in his tracks..."Please do not cry Twi..." The voice heard was caring...loving...

Slowly he turned around...the tendrils retreated underneath the flesh and had left him with a new and fairly normal eye except for its ruby red iris with a slightly narrower pupil. The claws sunk back into the flesh and reverted into hands...Twilight was feeling her eyes go wet...yet before a single tear could drop.

A hand swiftly brushed away the escaped tear threatening to destroy his friends happiness...Twilight looked into the two vastly different coloured eyes of Salvatore and whatever had been there was not fully him...she knew it. Both friends embraced each other in a strong hug which said a thousand apologies from Salvatore and even more words of comfort from Twilight.

As the moon began to rise and the stars come out from hiding it was apparent that Luna had raised the night. Celestia knew Salvatore was good...that what ever had hold of him would never take control of what he really was...good. Whatever would try and destroy or use him would only ever be overcome to make him stronger. With a smile Celestia thought it would be best to make an exit back to Canterlot via teleportation.

Even as the bright light shinned singling the princess's exit both friends remained in an iron embrace. It would be quite a while before any of them moved...for words were being said which only they could hear.

Admiring the scenes played out before them with malevolent intent were dark spectators cloaked in shadows, the darkness of the night and forest provided an adequate viewing point without being spotted. Plans would now be altered because of this...plans would set in motion because...of...this.

The power within Salvatore's hands...divine it is not yet can he somehow find a way to overcome and control it? We shall soon see...however till then let the mystery of the dark spectators remains...what devilish deeds await!?

**Another announcement from your Dark Saviour Shrouded in Darkness! **

**I made a much longer chapter for you hungry beasts as I know only the best will do for you!**

**I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to give me your feedback I love hearing from you all!**


	7. In my Dreams I saw Wings

**Where I am Needed**

_Chapter 7, In my Dreams I saw Wings_

_Wush...Wush...Wush...Wush...Wush...Wush..._

_As the sounds of gusting wind cleared so did the benevolent light that struck the eyes of all who would dare gaze upon the glory of the divine. _

_Wush...Wush...Wush...Wush_

_Soon a figure could be seen through the glorious, as was it blinding, light however as breathing staggered and the heart pounded it seemed like some distance began to close. _

_Wush...Wush...Wush..._

_Upon nearing the mysterious figure it was clear that two huge shadows sprouted from it's back...they were moving? Foot steps rushed and pressed on further!_

_Wush...Wush..._

_The shadows were moving!? Gradually picking up pace and although the pushing winds lessened the force intensified pushing anything which neared away with force!_

_Wush..._

_As a hand reached out to stop the figure...it was too late...they were already gone._

A lone flame danced a top the small candle held upon a tiny bronze holder, swooping left and right as if wooing some invisible lover. The light illuminated a face which was tired yet could not slumber...

The visions of strange figures and destruction allowed no such slumber to be blessed upon his soul...

Clinking and clanking was heard as a small knife was occasionally tapped against the candle holder beside him, providing a beat to the silent house. In an act of resentment a black bandana had been tied around his head holding long and unruly hair in a tame state however as the band crossed the forehead it dipped to cover the entire of his right eye...a reminder of what lied beneath his skin...what could happen if he is not in control.

Enraged the knife was brought to his wrist! As it hovered over the flesh it was possible to see glowing red tendrils separating from the twisted network within his body. Clearly seen by all, begging...no pleading for release! Yet as his memory recalled the wrist on the arm should no longer exist...severed from him it was...yet no one had noticed!

Putting the knife down slowly upon the oak table a deep sigh was heard. The tendrils hesitantly retreated back to the hive of their existence for they would await the chance to be unleashed! Only to grow upon the decimation they unleash!

Upon growing sick of staring at the same bland table he picks up the candle by the holder to bring it with him to the front window. He placed it on the windowsill then leaned on the side of the window to stare out into the night sky, something he hoped would calm his nerves and sooth the mind. The grey eye searched the infinite realm known as space to gaze at its many and simple beauties...he caught sight of a shooting star streaking across the night sky...then another one...followed by another...

Keeping his keen eye aware of the strange anomalies and if there were more to appear...a golden light exploded far within the night sky. From this dazzling light a streak of the divine light shot across the night sky as though some artist had applied the last touch to his master piece.

However the light did not shoot over Equestria...the streak lead straight to Equestria!

Hurried steps moved to obtain Salvatore's sword 'Equilibrium', aptly named for its balance in speed and power. Once the seethed blade was tied around his waist the restless human ventured out to find whatever the light may have been...

Following where the golden light had led meant taking a short cut through the Everfree Forest, something bound to provide an opposite of the expected service. Running through the forest was something he could do and at his pace he may be able to make it to whatever had found its way to Equestria...however there was a temptation...an urge to release the power within his blood! To make him powerful enough to easily navigate the forest and make it to whatever was there and destroy them before making it back within the night. Ignoring the temptation was like ignoring a spoilt brat...it threw its own tormenting tantrum.

Agony wrecked its way through Salvatore's body! Bringing him to the ground with a heavy thud even then whilst on the floor he was unable to move except for the few twitches he could perform with the sensation of his body being torn apart and knitted back together with a searing hot blade...only to be torn apart again.

Somehow he used a nearby tree trunk to stand on his feet, doing his best to ignore the pain consuming his body. Unable to make out anything within the darkness and all the trees blocked out any form of light as if an evil entity inhabited the forest...

Grinding through all the pain and dragging every bit of energy out of his body he began to walk forward in staggers. The thought of overcoming this pain brought a slight smile to his lips as his pace increased and he regained form. Salvatore couldn't believe he had beat it!

Crack!

The limp body slammed into the ground. Black limbs took hold of the limp body and began to drag it away...where who knows? Why? That maybe a more terrifying question...

**I WON'T MAKE A HABBIT OF THESE BUT I HAVE TRIED A DIFFERENT VIEW POINT/PERSECTIVE AND I HAVE ALTERED MY WRITING STYLE AS I BELIECE IT IS FOR THE BETTER.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND I HOPE THIS WILL KEEP YOU INTERESTED!**

**FROM THE DARK SAVIOU SHROUDED IN DARKNESS FAREWELL UNTIL NEST TIME!**


	8. Be Mine

**Where I am Needed**

_Chapter 8, Be Mine_

Darkness was all to be seen within this…..place? What else was there to call it besides that of which could be observed. However deep within the darkness a emerald light could be seen glowing, dimly illuminating the distance of the vast darkness…..Somewhere within the darkness was Salvatore.

Coming out of the forced unconscious state was a groggy and lazy in its appearance yet such was the effect of being struck by a strong blow unexpectedly. The first sound heard was the clinking and clanging of chains being disturbed from their stillness only to be followed up by the slow opening of a single eye which was curious as to why the first thing to meet it was a dim emerald glow.

What could be made out was that he was sat against something cold and hard also the room seemed to be full of various items…..furniture possibly? Turning to his hearing to gain a better sense of his surroundings, listening for anything….

He heard something…it was a voice…getting closer….

Quickly Salvatore ran the situation through his head. He was being held as a prisoner in some sort of holding cell and now whoever imprisoned him. With keen ears he heard the voice as it got closer become clearer and clearer yet as it did the whole situation seemed stranger and stranger…

The trotting of hooves could be heard nearby; they were getting closer and closer. In many ways he wanted to break free and escape the strange prison yet in others he wanted to stay…out of curiosity. Closing his eyes he remained in a state of fake slumber, hoping this guise would be enough to fool his captors.

From beneath his eyelids there was a dim light illuminating the room…the same kind of emerald light as before. The clip and clop of hooves slowly got closer and louder as somepony...alone approached him and seemed to stop for a while before proceeding closer until he could feel the light tingle of breath upon his face.

No matter how much he tried to ignore or deny it his captor was watching him intently, watching every breath, and they knew he was in a false state of sleep. Moments felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours as they both fell into an eternity of this strange game. The presence came closer….right to Salvatore's cheek, he felt the tickle of hair and the warmth of it, then the presence moved closer to his neck where the warmth began to send a….sensation….right down his spine.

Due to this new sensation he let out a moan which traveled upon a whisper yet whisper it may be it still found its way to the ears of the mare that currently had a satisfied smile upon her features. Knowing he had been caught out Salvatore slowly opened his eye to see….well he didn't know what to make of her at first it was obvious she was a mare yet there were major differences, like her horn which unlike Twilights or any other unicorns it seemed to be bent in multiple places and behind her were wings of the kind he had never seen before. Everything about this mare was different…it was strangely pleasant to see such difference, was this the effect of curiosity?

His eye was drawn to hers faster than the speed of lightning as he observed her eyes….a strange green shade with thin pupils…..like what would be found within a demons eyes only…beautiful, that's all he could think. She blinked her eyes and he could see a dark green upon her eye lids which was strangely appealing to his eyes….

"Staring is considered rude, you know…" Her voice sounded different; again it was this mare's unique nature which drew him closer.

His right hand moved up toward her mane and began to weave his fingers through it. At first the mare looked at him strangely yet soon this expression was replaced with a charming smile. His action escalated to delving his hand through her mane and feeling every inch he could whilst restricted by the chains.

Then they made eye contact again…..she was gazing at him with interest and…something more…"I am dearly sorry for how my changelings treated you. How dare they treat a guest so rudely" Her voice sounded concerned yet seductive.

"Who….who are you?" Salvatore asked the question raging within his mind.

"My dear I am Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings" Her title was said rather proudly as she stepped back something Salvatore disliked as he was enjoying the feeling of her silky blue hair which left his hand holding the air for a few seconds. "Who are you?" She asked wanting to know the name of the strange creature.

"Salvatore yet here I am embarrassed without a title" Both smiled at his comment. However her horn began to glow with an emerald light which was quickly fired twice in quick succession yet none of these were aimed at him but the chains which bound him to the ground, he had confidence that with enough force he may be able to break free yet what did it matter now.

"So tell me Salvatore, what are you exactly?" Chrysalis asked this whilst going around the room and igniting candles with green fire, this slowly began to illuminate the room.

"From another world you could say and not a very nice place". Salvatore watched her closely as she had nearly illuminated the whole room in the dim emerald light and it was clear to see that it was in fact a bedroom and the surface he was chained against was the bottom of a bed! "So why exactly am I here? Surely you don't want to kill me and I don't have anything you need….so why chain me in a room?"

"You see handsome, I have been searching far and wide for one who would love me! When I saw you unconscious in the forest I had to help you….you are different…like me" The Queens emotions were of adoration and companionship….well at least that's what Salvatore was seeing.

She approached him as he was stood at the bottom of the bed and looked him in the eye; height excluding the horn was at the base of his neck. "Like you?" He asked curious to their similarities.

"Let me show you…." She raised her hoof and pushed against his strong abdomen, gently pushing him onto the bed. She was on top of him as he lay on his back helpless to her action…..why could he not take his eyes or thoughts of her?

Slowly a hoof came up and slowly pushed the black bandana up so that his demonic eye could be seen. She seemed entranced by this and could not gaze away from it as she slowly lowered her head towards his…..they got closer….and closer….their breaths felt on the other….lips parted…

"No". The stern and strict voice stopped Chrysalis right in her tracks.

"No? But why aren't we perfect? Don't you find me beautiful?". She conversed with him in the close proximity of face to face.

Salvatore gulped…."Yes I…..I do find you quite pleasant however we are not alike…." The queen tilted her head to the side.

"How so?" She asked curious yet she knew how they were different however some things can never be expected.

"Within me is something evil. It will crush and destroy everything in its way no matter what it is until there is nothing left but ash. That is how we are different Chrysalis…" He stood and she gasped as he picked her up and carried her to the entrance to the room.

Within her mind Chrysalis was shocked…she had not heard of such talk or any such creature. Control and power yes but absolute destruction? What would be the motive or gain from such a thing. Despite this revelation she still found him…..enticing. Salvatore was powerful, unique and gave her what she craved for the most…..love. She had fed from his attention and even now she could feel something….care feeding her.

He set her down….he shifted on the spot for a second "I apologize for staring Chrysalis". Her eyes widened and she could not help but laugh the sound echoing of laughter echoing.

"Oh my if anything it was me eyeing up you" She trotted past him and he followed trying to make sure he had heard those words correctly.

He followed the mare through what seemed to be a network of caves, she provided a light throughout the journey, and eventually they reached the exit. Outside where hundreds of her Changelings seemingly building…..building?

"What are these Changelings doing?" Salvatore looked around at all the half built structures.

"They are building a home for the Changelings, a place where we can stay and live without the world branding us as monsters and rejecting us for what we are born as". Salvatore was curious…

"What do you mean branding you as monsters?" Chrysalis sighed as they both walked through the town under construction.

"You see Changelings feed off of love well….I do and when I am fed it feeds my Changelings so that both they and I can live". Salvatore clicked and glared at Chrysalis demanding answers silently. "I did not have you brought here simply to feed us I….I hoped you could protect us. We have **nothing** and no pony would ever want to help our kind". His face back to its normal state he sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Why so much hate for the Changelings?" He simply asked.

"I disguised myself as the bride of Shinning Armor and fed off his love as a part of a bigger scheme to marry him and conquer Equestria to provide a source of love which would last for many years to come". She did not sound….proud.

"Twilight told me of this…..why do such a thing if you wished your people to be helped, not feared or rejected?" Salvatore asked ignoring what she had done…..she could not understand this yet went to answer anyway.

"I was desperate…." They were at the outskirts of the town. Chrysalis lay beneath a tree's shade. "I wanted to feed my Changeling not watch them slowly die from starvation…It led me to doing things I now regret and wish I had not done…..maybe the Changelings and Equestria could have been allies…..Hahaha it is only a dream now". Salvatore listened well and sat next to her with an arm upon her back.

"You know a wise man once told me…..'What we do is never set in stone nor is our destiny, for we are ever changing as is our decisions, thought and feelings. We and life are water, we flow and change with no set way of being'. To this day I believe those words are truths of life". He smiled and rubbed her neck slightly. She looked up at him as a new feeling was flowing into her…..friendship, compassion, care and love was flowing into her. A smile beamed across her face and her snake like fangs made her quite the adorable sight especially as her eyes shined in the glorious sun light rising higher into the sky. "Tell you what Chrysalis. I will protect you and your people and make sure that your past mistakes are left in the past. Also I believe an alliance with the Celestia and Luna would benefit you all greatly however as of the moment I have something I need to do".

"What is that?" She asked with a cheery tone in her voice.

"Before I was taken I had seen a strange light in the sky….I need to check where I think something may be". He checked his sword and surprisingly they had not confiscated it.

"Will you return soon?" She asked.

"Chrysalis" He went on one knee. "I promise I will return". He gave her a kiss on her forehead, just underneath her horn.

Then he ran into the Everfree forest leaving a very stunned and very happy Queen to sit in peace yet as she saw him disappear into the distance she felt slightly sad yet a new sensation of hope filled her soul and for some reason she felt…..no knew that whatever the amazing creature was…he was going to bring about a new age in Equestria.

**I apologize again for the last chapter so I made you a brand new long and shiny one…look! Look at the shiny!**

**You all like the shiny! –RUNS AWAY BEOFRE PEOPLE QUESTION CHAPTER-**


	9. Divinity

**Where I am Needed**

_Chapter 9, Divinity _

His mind was full of images of the Queen of Changelings and his thoughts went over how they conversed or better yet how she had approached him. The sensation which traveled along his spine when her breath met his flesh, so new and alien yet no other feeling could have felt more natural. Not too long after leaving the Changeling village he pulled his bandana back over his red eye, again not wanting anyone to see it.

Now that he thought about it the last time he was outside it was night time…..Twilight and everyone must already be searching for him knowing them. He planned to find traces, if anything, of whatever he saw and then return and keep his promise to the Changelings.

Ahead of him was a clearing in the forest….the suns light was showing Salvatore his escape of the dark forest. Getting closer to finally leaving the melancholy forest his pace quickened as he was growing inpatient. Unable to see anything beyond the glorious light which was of no doubt his way out the Human began running.

_He was just about out…_

_Only a few more steps…_

The run resulted in leaping forward in a dive as he flew between two blades, one underneath him and the other just nearly cut of the tip of his nose as he spun in mid air to evade any further attacks. Without a chance to breath he threw himself to the right and rolled only to bring himself to his feet, adrenaline began pumping through his body as his body and mind prepared for battle.

Not even getting a chance to see his attackers as another blade came to pierce his flesh yet it was deflected by his own. Now he would gain his advantage taking a deep breath he dropped into a stance, shifting his right leg behind him and pointing it away from him with his left leg facing the attacker.

His eyes caught sight of many shinning blades and golden glints as sparks flew between multiple blades, to others he was just spinning in a beautiful dance as fireworks added to the beauty of its performance. It was clear from the amount of attacks per second and the enemies battle method that there were three attackers furthermore they were working with sharp and quick strategy.

Having assessed his targets a swift parry was made as Salvatore slipped into the attackers guard and delivered a significant slice, leaving a bleeding wound leading from the lower left of the abdomen and leading to the right pectoral.

'Two more, apply Viper's Fanged Tail form'. The thoughts swiftly flew through Salvatore's head.

The merciless swordsman changed his stance so now he was facing forward with both legs with a little more bend in them whilst he spun his sword around so that it was being held in a reverse grip, with the blade facing down rather than up.

For any spectator the battle ground was indeed beautiful as the battle was taking place on a steep hill with gorgeous lands of bright grass and many flowers of more colors the sky was perfectly clear and the lightest blue you could have ever seen. Wind made the grass sway slightly in a dance to avoid the titanic movements of the clashing forces whilst birds chirped and watched the scene with interest.

Now that Salvatore had disabled one of his enemies' comrades they stood still whilst most likely taking glances at their incapacitated friend. They were wearing full suits of golden armor, which gleamed due to the suns light however as beautiful as it looked it was practical for finding a weakness in a hinge or a strap proved impossible, and wielding blades of the like he has never seen before, strange curved blades which had hand guards and alien markings along them. Yet most importantly…..they had wings…..white wings which were tucked behind them….

Regaining his focus Salvatore lunged forward and spun the blade deflecting any possible strikes before sinking low to slash at his enemies' ankles before rising upward in a spinning jump which created a tornado of razor steel. Once done with his assault it was clear that only one of them had a shredded foot yet their hands and arms were bleeding and left mangled from the attack….._Gushing through crimson wounds…..It was everywhere…._**BLOOD!**

The blood upon the ground began to stir as if being awakened by some strange force. It was then Salvatore noticed that his veins began glowing again….this time a deeper red than before!?

Like spears they pool of blood shot at him like lightning, he was unable to even take a step to avoid the malevolent weapons. As the blood was absorbed by his body the patterns grew darker and seemed to grow another layer?...he watched this whilst in absolute agony as the system expanded across his body giving him the appearance as though his skin was cracked. Then slowly the dark patterns began to flicker from the dark crimson to a fiery ruby red and as it did a glow began to emit from the newly formed network of blood, a visual representation of what was happening within his soul.

A strange ruby red aura began to form around him as he screamed in agony. As he did however the strange attackers watched…..out of horror or any other reason to be silent whilst seeing such a sight both were unknown to the Human who's body was struck with tidal waves of torture over and over again….

"Arghhhh!"

**Crack!**

For a split second the pain stopped….then Salvatore's tortured eyes expanded to horrifying size right before two bloody stumps burst from his back. Tendrils shot from these stumps and wound around one another over and over again slowly constructing twisted spires from Salvatore's decimated body. Finally they ended in a sharp and pointed tip which were at least six-foot tall each however a slight bend occurred in the middle of each spire as they slowly dropped until at a ninety degree angle…It had stopped…the pain had stopped! Salvatore was panting heavily yet nevertheless he managed to plant his sword into the ground and use it to support him as he slowly managed to make his way onto two feet.

He inspected himself….the two layers of blood veins seemed more like the tattoos of a warrior….or the wounds of one who never fell no matter what wound. The aura around him felt…powerful…..enraged…protective?

Looking onward towards his foe's Salvatore felt a control over the power he did not have before….it felt like euphoria. Taking steps forward towards the enemy he felt like making them see just why they should run….slowly he pulled up the bandana so that the red eye which now was glowing very brightly with the same ruby red made the armored warriors stumble back slightly.

"Ugh!"

A grunt of pain escaped Salvatore….or was it fully him? As multiple sharp blades formed from blood erupted from the bent spire it instantly became clear to Salvatore the purpose of this as images and words flashed through his mind.

As if from no where the two remaining warriors mustered all their courage and began a charge towards the malevolent power before them. The demonic wings spread wide open so that they could be seen and feared, this made for a much more terrifying Salvatore.

Before the warriors could even get close to Salvatore a gust of wind surprised them all as a **Boom! **Was heard and Salvatore fired off the hill and traveled in a straight direction awhile before falling towards the earth…

Meanwhile upon the hill where the two warriors stood there was now a third figure that was taller and of a larger build furthermore his wings were much larger than those of his comrades. Also unlike the others he did not wear a helmet and was a man of dark skin with closely cut hair with a neatly trimmed beard upon his face. His dark brown eyes watched the foe which was sent sprawling as if he was a hawk, never moving his gaze no matter what was heard or seen. His comrades approached him in a respectful manor and bowed their heads lightly to show respect to a higher ranking Angel.

"Captain Xander? We thought you had returned to the Gateway". One of the Angels questioned, his voice echoed slightly due to the full helmet.

"I did however I sensed a dark presence and returned as fast as possible". His voice was wise and experienced; this Angel had seen many battles and led many into battle.

"Sir we have one gravely wounded. What should we do?" The second asked.

"Take him back to the Gateway and get him immediate attention from the apothecaries. I shall clean things up here….and you" He addressed the second one who stood firmly awaiting command. "Assist your brother". That was the last thing he said before his powerful wings propelled him into the air and towards the demonic force which would soon be dealt with.

As he soared over the land he searched for any sign of the strange enemy who he sent flying with a blow to the solar plexus. Suddenly the light was blocked out and as Xander twisted around to see what had happened only to receive a ground breaking blow to the jaw from a flying Salvatore, The force sent him plummeting to the ground at high speed. As Xander fell from the sky Salvatore made sure to get as many strikes in as he could before the Angel recovered.

After at least five more blows had struck Xander recovered mid air and just as Salvatore flew closer for another blow he delivered a powerful elbow strike to Salvatore's right temple. For a few moments the twisted Angel was shocked from both pain and surprise which turned to rage as he bared his blade and propelled himself like a bolt of lightning with his blade pointed forward towards the foe who would soon die. Just as the blade was about to hit its mark…unfortunately for what little bit of Salvatore remained Xander shifted to the right which let him apply a vertical punch towards Salvatore's oncoming face with a mighty **BOOM! **stopped him right in his tracks which was followed up with Xander striking the back of his enemies head with his fist striking like a hammer.

The force sent the enraged Salvatore at mach 1 towards the ground…

**BOOM!**

**CRASH!**

Despite the creator which he was now face first buried in Salvatore still wanted to get up and destroy the nuisance which was quite a powerful Angel. Attempting to rise on one leg resulted in being a much more strenuous task than previously anticipated yet he tried until blood burst from the flesh on his legs in the form of tendrils and made more holes in his ragged pants as they reinforced his legs to assist his damaged body.

Just as he got to his feet and looked to the sky he saw!...

Nothing….

A light breeze was felt before a firm yet gentle strike hit the side of his neck from behind. Then like a sack of stones he collapsed on the ground…

Overlooking the body was Xander who had applied a chop to one of the many pressure points found in most Humanoids. He sensed the evil power reseeding as he saw the tendrils and wings recede into the flesh. What also interested Xander was the tattoo like patterns which were underneath his flesh….

Knowing what must be done he summoned a blade of sapphire blue magic which was steadied at Salvatore's throat…right before it was lifted…..the mark was undeniable a clean decapitation…

"Huaghhhh!"

_Thud…_


	10. Awakened in Paradise

**Where I am Needed **

_Chapter 10, Awakened in Paradise_

"_You should know better by now boy…."_

"_Forgive me master but it's…..its just…"_

"_Just what?"_

"_I want to save them all…..and I couldn't save one!" The voice of the ten-year old became high pitched as he then started sobbing. The pitter and patter of tears was heard as the liquid slid down his cheeks and onto the cracked concrete ground._

"_One day you will save them all….." _

_The emotions those words carried were of the like he had never seen from his master….it gave him hope…somewhere deep down he felt it….something sparked within him…..his soul….._

"Hmmm ahum oooh aaaah uuuuh aaaaah…The ever bright light still shines so strong…Darkness once reigned now rules no mooorre….We dance, we sing, we live for todaaaaay. For who does know when darkness shall come…

Sad memories were slowly rinsed away by the divine voice…..it brought memories of happiness…..

"_You did it!"_

"_Master you were right! All I had to do was focus then I just cut straight through it!" The young boy joyfully exclaimed in delight having finally learned to cut through steel._

"_I am proud to call you my student Salvatore…..you study every hour and for every hour you do not study….you train. I am proud that I am your master and have the honor to teach such a dedicated student. I am proud of you…."_

A sensation brought him out of his dreaming….it was wet and cool, not uncomfortable but it gently roused him from a deep slumber. As his eyes slowly opened he saw a light, not blinding but illuminating, a figure could be seen. When his sight cleared he saw a woman…this woman had long and wavy golden hair which seemed to be brushed to perfection. She had big blue eye, like the blue sky of a perfect summer's day, which gleamed due to the light coming into the room….And wings….wings of a pure scarlet white….

She was rubbing his stomach with a damp cloth and with good reason his body was filthy and with some bits of blood yet she was still humming and oblivious to the fact that he was watching her. From what he was seeing it was also clear that he was without the bandana he had been given by Rarity…yet he was wearing some new pants…

They were very loose but felt reasonably tight at his waist and the material felt so soft! Yet firm it was as for the clothing to keep shape. This was different from the white robes that the woman was wearing….what was also different was that she was now cleaning his chest with the cloth.

Whilst he was observing everything and being in his own little world she had finished cleaning away dirt and blood on his stomach and had now moved on to his chest. She was watching him….he smiled lightly and surprisingly had it returned. The cleaning continued as they both silently watched one another….eventually she finished cleaning his chest and moved stood from the wooden stool at his bedside and went to a basin which rested on a table across the room.

He slowly got up himself and wondered why he was in the room which dare he say seemed to be made out of marble bricks. The first thing to do was inspect himself yet he already knew he had some injuries which amounted to a few bruises and healed cut on the left side of his neck however his body felt very stiff which was abnormal for his usually supple and flexible body.

Standing up he stretched his arms out as far as he could whilst hearing a few pops from his bones. Salvatore saw that the light was coming through windows square gaps in the walls yet the light was very bright and did not allow him to see much beyond bits of blue and white. He looked to his left to see the winged angle walk towards him with something in her hand….

She reached out her hand and presented a damp cloth. He smiled "Thank you, very much". She nodded whilst replying with a smile of her own and exited through the doorway. On the table where the basic rested there was a mirror so Salvatore walked over to the table to see what he needed to clean off his face.

When finally there he grabbed the mirror by its silver handle and brought it to his face….was it a bloody mess….literally….he dunked the cloth into the water and then started rubbing the dried blood from his face whilst leaning over the basic, from time to time he splashed his face with water to aid his efforts. When he finally succeeded in cleaning his face he just stared at himself in the mirror for a awhile…he had changed.

He hadn't seen his own reflection for a long time. His chin had a faint stubble and his hair had grown longer…..it was now way past his shoulders….His face expressed….something hidden….things were left untold as if there was a calm surface to the violent waters which crushed any who dared attempt to cross it and seek its secrets.

The sound of something heavy pricked his ear…it was something moving…someone…..someone in armor? Turning around he saw a tall and proud figure emerge from the doorway. This figure wore golden armor ….it brought memories of two….angels? They were angels yet they did not stand as this one did…THEY WERE ANGELS!?

It all started coming to him….to a certain extent however he did have shards which could be pieced together to a fitting example of this particular Angel. He remembered this one for some reason….he had dark skin with his clean cut beard and close cut hair. The angel seemed to be measuring him…..judging him?

"I remember you….." Salvatore spoke with a quiet voice.

"I am glad you do for I remember the blows you gave me". It was obvious this was the Angels strange form of a casual greeting.

"Do forgive me for what I did yet I don't have any recollection of ever fighting with you…..I remember fighting two others though". Salvatore recalled his duel with the winged swordsmen.

"Indeed you did and wounded they were yet now they are recovering back to a good condition. Do you remember anything after that?" Salvatore was visibly relieved that he hadn't killed them mostly that they were recovering so well…..yet what was the thorn in his side was that he didn't remember much after that and if there was then it was blurred images or visions which had no chronological order what so ever.

"I am sorry for what I did….Sir?"

"Xander, just Xander".

"Xander I have an…..ailment of sorts which-"

"I know". Salvatore's eyes widened with surprise and fear.

"Are you going to kill me I guess, to be honest I wouldn't blame you". Xander could tell the young man was speaking in honesty…..it was pleasant.

"I could of and nearly did…that's where you got that little scratch on your neck. I was going to cut your head off but **he** stopped me". Salvatore felt enlightened about his minor cut yet he was left with another question.

"He?"

"**He **stopped me from taking your life. All I can say is that he knows something I don't and he has a big plan which will most likely involve you". Salvatore's lips tugged upward….it felt like the formal talks he would have with his master which were secretly their casual and relaxed way of speaking.

"So then I guess **He **sent you to come and get me?" A nod was his reply. "Well let's go then". Xander raised his hand toward him."What?"

"You are not going out without a full set of clothes". Salvatore stared blankly at him….for a while…..a good while…then after what seemed like ten minutes it was clear he was not getting his way. Salvatore began searching around the room. "Beneath the bed". The shirtless teenager looked under the bed and found a piece of clothing….

Once he put it on Salvatore saw that it was a tunic…..a comfy one at that. Once again it was pure white which matched his new pants.

"Now that you are properly dressed we can now take our leave". Salvatore walked over to stand in front of Xander.

"Shall we then?" Xander beckoned Salvatore to follow him.

Xander walked out of the doorway from which a light which Salvatore's vision could not penetrate. Following his…..companion….he too walked out of the doorway. Only for the ground to disappear from right beneath his feet…


	11. Where Eagles fly

**Where I am Needed**

_Chapter 11, Where Eagles fly_

The clear blue sky populated with white puffy clouds and throughout the sky you could see winged beings of the divine nature known as Angels who went about their duties as they soared through the seemingly infinite expanse of sky which was all seen by the awed eyes of Salvatore…to be honest it was a fairly good observation considering he was during a free fall….

Salvatore although falling within a seemingly infinite space was surprisingly calm yet furthermore seemed quite at peace. This peace was disturbed by a sudden and forceful yank at his waist which was in fact the result of Xander was catching him from his content free fall.

"What is all of this Xander?" Salvatore said in a raised voice to make sure the Angel heard him over the powerful beating wings which took them towards the location where the Human would finally meet **Him.**

"It is Heaven boy. Realm of the Lord and symbol of all which is righteous! Justice, honor, chivalry and selflessness! These are the virtues we uphold for all of creation to see and follow!" Something within Salvatore…..felt warmth from those words.

"I must apologize again for what I did!" Salvatore was desperate to right the wrongs he did…and to apologize to the two Angels he injured.

"Boy…I know it was not your spirit acting. True I did not know this to begin with and I will admit I would of killed you without hesitation yet after what **He **showed me and reveled to me….I would find it quite the task! There ahead of us!"

Upon a base of clouds stood a mighty structure….it was something like a temple and a fortress. The front of this structure was similar to a Greek structure and was decorated with pillars of white stone which created an entrance into the structure and from what could be seen as they flew closer there were statures within the structure. Leading up to the entrance was a wide set of white stairs which was apparently going to be where Salvatore was being dropped off.

Furthermore neatly and proudly standing where Angels who were clad in armor which differed from other angels he had seen for they had armor which seemed bulkier with patterns, symbols and gems engraved on it. Also their wings were bigger….much bigger than Xander's or any other Angel he had seen.

The Captain descended so that he could release Salvatore to solid ground and he himself could place his feet firmly down. "So what is this place?" The curious human asked.

"Tis a holy place. Tis where Archangel Gabriel commands us all from and where we Angels go for our ascension which is why when we enter you **will **show absolute respect…is that understood" Xander turned his head to Salvatore hoping they had an understanding. They continued up the stairs and from what it looked like….the walk up would be enough to have chat.

"Perfectly Sir and if you wouldn't mind explaining to me…what is an ascension?" Salvatore was curious as to what this meant….was it a ceremony of sorts or a secluded ritual.

"Tis when we gain our wings or we ascend to a higher rank due to our deeds or one of the Archangels have deemed us worthy. For example an Angel begins life with wings which are big enough to carry them through the sky then when they ascend to the first link in the chain their wings increase in size and so does their power. Ascensions increase both the size of wings and power and these are the only changes until the rank of Anointment which is the stage an Angel takes before becoming an Archangel where they undergo training of mind, body and soul to an extreme degree which is considered life threatening". Salvatore was…intrigued by the Angels and their unique customs. It was at this point he noticed they were moving towards the Anointed Angels who stood as proud protectors of the sanctuary. They did not move or shift from their proud position.

"What makes an Archangel special besides being the highest rank attainable?" He asked as they entered the sanctuary.

"Well it is said that their power knows no limits yet it is possible to estimate their potential power. An Archangel is also granted a special gift from the Lord…..a halo…..a light which is granted to them from the Lord and holds supreme power. It is part of his holy light and that light from his soul…..such power is infinite….furthermore boundless". They had both delved quite far into the sanctuary and they were nearing their destination…..one of them knew that.

"Infinite power…I can't imagine. These Archangels must have earned such trust to be granted…..such a power". It was….inconceivable that any being could be trusted with that kind of power. How someone could have absolute faith that they would never misuse it.

"We are here..." Salvatore inspected his surroundings and was entranced by the beauty of the room they were in. Running along both the left and right walls were stained glass windows depicting stories and tales through gorgeously crafted images upon the glass. What illuminated this section was a small amount of light entering through the windows and the rest was through candles either on stands or mounted upon walls which were lit with a blue flame. Salvatore did not notice at first but a few Angels were kneeling upon the floor with their put together facing the ceiling.

"What are those Angels doing?" Salvatore questioned the senior Angel.

"They are praying". The Angel simply answered.

"Praying?"

"Yes it is something…..you may consider strange Human however it is the Lord who provides us with strength so we thank him for this blessing and only ask that we may serve him eternally and faithfully. **He **is there". The young Human understood this and it also brought back a sense of déjà vu…..yet he couldn't recall what it reminded him from.

Forgetting it for the present time he turned his attention forward where an altar stood and next to it a marble basin of water which stood at waist height. Upon the altar sat a thick and ancient looking book with some of its leather casing worn around the sides. Suddenly multiple wings sprouted from behind the alter making Salvatore jump back a bit in surprise however he was calmed by an armored hand upon his shoulder. "Archangel Gabriel". Xander gave a bow to the Angel which had emerged from behind the altar. "I have brought the individual you have requested". Salvatore still slightly shocked with wide eyes and slightly paranoid look upon his face was pondering where he came from.

"Ah thank you Captain Xander. I hope you had no trouble on your way here?" The Archangel was a fairy tall man with skin which was neither tanned nor pale but a mix of the two. His hair was curly which formed golden locks upon his head which reflected some of the light which shinned from the halo which hovered above his head.

"None at all Archangel…in fact the journey was quite pleasant. The boy seems…eager to learn". Even though they were speaking about the Human like he wasn't there it did not phase him as he was in awe of the Archangels enormous wings….which were folded up behind his back….'A good thing they are folded' Salvatore thought to himself.

"A good thing he is….would you leave is Captain?"

"Of Course Archangel". Xander walked out of the room leaving Salvatore and Gabriel looking at each other. The Human had not noticed earlier but all the Angels who were praying had now left.

Gabriel beckoned the Human over "Come boy there is no need to be shy here". Salvatore walked over to the Archangel at a fast pace however it held…hesitation.

"Can I ask something?"

"Oh course you can? There is no need for shyness here. We are to ourselves with no ears but those which the walls have and our own". Salvatore shifted on the spot.

"Well I have many questions….why am I here?...What is wrong with me?...and….."

"And?..." The Archangel tried to encourage the Human to speak.

"Could…..Could I be an-No it's a ridiculous idea". Then Salvatore noticed something change upon the Archangels happy face…..it grew a look of sadness. "Have I offended you?"

"Oh no my boy….it is when I see those who believe what they envision to be stupidity. Dreams are not born from stupidity….they are born from hope and will". Salvatore felt…inspired? Driven?...Determined? From those words. 'Maybe it wouldn't be bad- wait how did he know?'

"I can tell you are confused….lets just say I have had an eye on you for quite while and now I wish to help you with your single and most selfless desire. I can welcome you into the leagues of Heavens guardians but first I have a few tasks for you….to be honest it is more to help you. Now your questions I believe? Come light the candles with me". Gabriel started walking down the left side of the room.

"Your infection…it is unknowable if it can be cured but we will teach you how to control it without it controlling you for as evil and malicious as it is you…you may have need of such a thing. There is nothing wrong with you other than being unlucky. As for why you are here….well Xander was going to cut you down a foot shorter and I did not want to see a good soul extinguished because of something out of your control". As they walked down the Archangel let a blue flame slither from his index finger to light the candles.

"What are these tasks to help me? And I cannot be more grateful for your intervention Archangel….if you didn't save me then….I wouldn't be able to do anything to protect my friends". Gabriel smiled at Salvatore as they began walking over to the right side. The Archangel thought very highly of the boy….especially throughout his hardened life of pain and suffering.

"I will send you to train with three of our greatest Martial Artists. For I can tell you were never trained in unarmed combat. After you have completed your training I shall see you again yet until then we shall not see one another". They had come back to where they once stood. Gabriel held out his hand. "Goodbye for now Salvatore. An angel outside shall take you where you need to go". Salvatore took his hand and shook it with a smile upon his face.

"Thank you…..for everything Archangel". Salvatore was serious and without a doubt meant those two words.

"You haven't even been here a day! Now get moving I have a ceremony to undergo!" Gabriel ushered the young Human out.

As they Human left he waved one last time…..Gabriel smiled to himself. He had watched the boy grow and now he was finally playing his part. It then seemed as if a dark cloud had loomed over Gabriel "I fear that you will need every bit of strength for what is to come".

**Sorry for taking my sweet time but I thought you guys served a break from me haha!**

**So what do you think? Are things looking up for our hero who seems to have a knack for getting himself into unbelievable situations? **

**Tell me! REVIEWS GRANT ME POWER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	12. First You will Learn

**Where I am Needed**

_Chapter 12, First You will Learn_

It felt…..natural…right, like he belonged. Salvatore the young Human who had, as far as he knew, died and was resurrected into a world of Ponies. He felt right just being in…..well Heaven…felt like home. He pondered this as he stood upon a cloud, which an Angel had instructed him on how to maneuver it, which was currently floating right outside his first "Tasks" as the Archangel Gabriel had named them. However if these "Tasks" would make him stronger…

'_Just strong enough to…..'_

"**AHEM!"**

The surprising sound made him jump out of his mind and literally with his body. Now that he was back to reality he saw a fully armored Angel stood at the gates to where he would receive his training. He looked into the thin visor however he couldn't even see who was within it…..however….they was standing strangely….Yes they stood with a disciplined back bone yet it was how they were standing, it was different to all the other armored Angels he had seen.

"I take it I have to follow you?" Salvatore questioned to Angel.

"…..." **Nod**.

"Uhm…Are you going to speak?"

"…." **Shake.**

"I'll just follow you then". He walked off the cloud and approached the gate whilst the Angel turned to push open the huge golden gates ornamented with runes and engraved images of Angelic warriors, it was a good impression for Salvatore leaving him awed from the sight of exquisite detail upon the gates.

When he passed through the gates he saw where he would learn to harness **strength**. The building was huge! Statues of warriors stood in the courtyard of the school for all to see just who they can be and just how strong they can become. Also around the courtyard was his Master's favorite kind of tree…..A sakura blossom tree. They whole place was beautiful and inspiring not to mention the amazing architecture of the school which revolved around sliding doors and dragons either embedded within the walls or coming outs of them, looking ferocious and aggressive as dragons should be.

The footsteps of armored boots walking past him brought his attention to the Angel who kept walking until they were slightly ahead of him…they just stood there…unmoving…..

Until a lightning fast spin resulted in an armored heel being smacking into the protective forearm of Salvatore. He didn't have much time before another kick was sent at him which he managed to duck under by splitting his legs to duck underneath the boot which would have struck him in the face.

Unfortunately this left him vulnerable for a few seconds which was enough for the Angel to approach and thrust their boot towards his face…The impact sent him sprawling back and smashing into the golden gate…..He grabbed one of the gates bars to assist in getting up from the floor.

The Angel stood proudly….and Salvatore could tell that the **bastard** had one damn smug smile on their face. Turning around he heard a slight gasp…..the surprise for the Angel was that there was glowing blood red eye boring into them. Salvatore knew this feeling….but he wasn't bleeding?

'_You're an idiot'….._

His body arched and shook as though he had been struck with lightning, well that's what it looked like from the outside, however on the inside it felt **GOOD **it was like an adrenalin rush only instead of rush it felt like a supercharge….he looked at the Angel…he noticed something….it sounded like something…..breathing? He could hear the Angels breathing. His eyes noticed new things…vision was clearer and as he stared into the Angel's visor he saw bright and sparkling emerald eyes. A deep breath brought in many scents….these scents…..he could tell what they were and where to find them…something smelt….intoxicating...to the point where a little moan came from the humans mouth….however it was coming from the Angel?

Now he wanted to test himself more. Salvatore ran towards the Angel and just before a kick was propelled towards him he jumped over the Angel and performed a front flip before landing on his feet crouched like a tiger ready to pounce upon its prey. As the Angel turned to attack the newly invigorated opponent they were suddenly swept of their feet by a force striking their stomach which was Salvatore lunging at them and using his weight to bring them to the ground.

As the back of the Angel's helmet hit the ground it came loose. It didn't take a second before Salvatore was straddling the winged assailant who's said wings were now splayed out wide on the floor. He grabbed their shoulders and slammed them into the ground which managed to wind them and send the helmet sprawling over to where a statue stood.

All aggression stopped…the beast which was ferocious was tamed by the sight. Pale skin and emerald eyes stopped all forms of thought within Salvatore's head. His hands lowered as his heavy breathing slowly returned to normal. Nothing escaped his eyes…..the thin and pale pink lips….little nose…..hair so black it was like a night sky against _her_ skin….yet the hair was short and spiky at the front it was longer at the sides then even longer at the back….just like _her_ wings it was splayed out…

She however was staring at his eyes….face and hair. Never had she seen something like that blood red eye which now glowed not with the fury of the fight but calmly…..in fact it was a light red, pinkish if anyone would say it to his face. The deep scar which ran down the right side of his face and past the eye….but a scar that deep…'Surely it would'….

The Angel snapped to _her_ senses which didn't go unseen by the one on top of her. _She_ grabbed him by the tunic he wore and tried to throw him off her. _She_ pulled and pulled until she finally pulled with all her strength!

The sound of fabric tearing was _her_ response and a bare chest falling into _her_ face. _Her_ face inflamed with a deep blush as the more _she_ struggled _she_ found _she_ was rubbing herself against his body and stopped. His body felt warm…soft…..and strong. Strangely _she_ found it comfortable…..and _her_ body relaxed as she looked up she saw him looking down at her with the cutest and childlike expression ever seen it actually made _her_ smile slightly.

Salvatore literally had no idea what to do…..he had never been this close to a…g-girl before. In fact he had never been close to any girl in his life! As he looked down at _her_ eyes staring up at him he got a strange feeling…..like his face became suddenly hot!? A giggling was heard and it was her…..he couldn't help but laugh at the situation himself.

As they both looked down they noticed where his hands had been placed…thankfully armor was in the way as they were both on _her_ chest…..were certain things are. Another fire consumed Salvatore's face yet as he saw the pink on _her_ cheeks it…..made his heart feel strange and his stomach felt knotted?

Unknown to him _she _was going through similar feelings. Slowly he moved off her and rested his weight on his knees where he could sit straight….she felt….disappointed when he moved but still she wasn't upset with looking at him. The first major difference was the strange tattoos he had which entranced her but not as much as staring at his body did…this went noticed…..for the first time in his life…Salvatore felt shy.

"Uhm….I am sorry". Salvatore said just barely.

"F-for what?" Her velvet voice replied.

"For…putting you in this…errr situation". She couldn't believe this was coming from who she was just fighting.

"Hehehe. Well it's perfectly fine…it is my fault for volunteering". Salvatore looked at her with his head tilted to the side. "The schools masters were told that a strong new student was arriving…..they wanted to test this student. I volunteered to test you".

"Sorry if I hurt you or anything….I…I got a bit excited". He tried to explain what happened to him in a way which seemed understandable.

"Its fine….I used to lose myself a little…..well I still do". She openly admitted.

They both noticed how things had drastically changed. Unintentionally she looked him up and down while he was observing the school. As he looked back she was biting her bottom lip. Both did not know how to proceed or say.

"I-I like your hair". She blushed a little while admitting her admiration.

"Oh….really?"

"Yeah it's…..like a mane….like what a lion has". He smiled at the compliment.

"I think yours is beautiful….like silk". She could not help but smile at the attention received from the Human.

They caught each others eyes…..they…they couldn't help this…connection they felt! It drew Salvatore's face down till his nose was an inch away from hers. The Angel's lips parted only by the slightest amount…..She didn't know why she had these feelings…yet she did not want to stop them.

"**AHEM!"**

Both the Angel and Human got to their feet at a speed which probably broke a few laws of physics. Looking at who had…..well the three who had caught their attention. Three Angels stood in front of the school…..On the left was an elderly man who's long silver hair was formed in a platted pony tail which hung just beneath his knees. Wrinkles were prominent upon his face and his eyes seemed like they were struggling to stay open. The old man wore a dark blue robe which had silver trimmings and he wore no shoes and kept his feet bare. Old he may be yet there was something Salvatore sensed….felt the fiber of his being that there was more to the old man than what the exterior told him.

On the right was an Angel who looked to be middle aged, not old yet not young. However he stood strong and looked like he knew what to do in a fight if one transpired. His face held the look of a kind hearted man who would never leave a friend or a stranger in a bad situation. He had short cut black hair which was pushed back giving him a clean and tidy look. This Angel wore a black sleeveless tunic long and flowing black pants held up by a rope belt. Something radiated from him….it felt comforting maybe it was his light blue eyes which seemed like a calm river.

Finally in the middle was an Angel with what seemed like a permanent scowl on his face with black hair which was graying tied back. His near black eyes glared at Salvatore in a way which said either he was going to strike him on the spot or make his life a living hell…Salvatore guessed both. He also had a very neatly cut and trimmed mustache above his stiff lip which said a lot about this Angel. He was strict and disciplined…..he also wasn't too bothered about dishing out discipline. This Angel looked physically strong and powerful with knuckles resembling the striking point of a war hammer. Unlike the other two Angels he wore a full white uniform with a worn black belt around his waist.

"Luciana we see you were overpowered there". Said the old Angel.

She burst out into a flaming blush. "Y-yes Master Chuan, he is certainly a strong and capable fighter".

"Hahaha! I like your style Salvador? Is it?" The middle aged Angel asked.

"Salvatore, haha, I just reacted with my instincts….its how I was taught to fight".

"Well it's a good thing you were sent here isn't it Human? Now you can learn how to really fight!". Said the Angel in the white uniform.

"Welcome to the Temple of Sacred Arts! Here your training begins!" The three said in union.

"I am Master Chuan of the Internal Art". Announced the old Angel.

"I am Master Shen of Twenty Thousand Hands". The middle aged Angel said casually with a smile.

"I am Masatatsu Funakoshi! Master of The Disciples Fist!" The uniformed Angel proudly stated as a fact.

"Here true strength is realized and no limit shall exist within body or mind!" They all said, once again, in union.

**Here is a nice long chapter for you hungry monsters! That's it feed my pretties HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**So what do you guys think? Tell meh naugh!**


	13. Without our Savior

**Where I am Needed**

_Chapter 13, Without our Savior_

It had been a good week since Salvatore had gone missing everypony in Ponyville including the Royal sisters, Luna and Celestia, who were currently undergoing a search for the Human who made a great impression upon them all. Twilight and Applejack were currently searching through the Everfree Forest in search of their beloved friend who's condition could be critical or worse…..

For all they knew he could be lying helpless in a dark and secluded place somewhere taking his last breathes…yet Twilight knew better….in fact they all did however fear still gripped their hearts. During the first few days Rainbow Dash went out of her way to search for Salvatore yet had come up with nothing…..So far the search for anything alike their friend was proving unfruitful.

"Twiliiiiight!"

The loud shout belonging to Rainbow Dash was heard by the one she wanted to inform of her discovery…

"Yes Dash? Have you found anything?" Twilight asked her friend as the Rainbow mare flew up beside her.

"I saw a town over that way!" She pointed her hoof to Twilight's right. "I have never seen it before! Do you think he could be there?"

"You sure there sugar cube? I ain't seen no towns nor heard of such in these parts". Applejack contributed her knowledge of the local area.

Twilight pondered the possibilities for a second and came to the conclusion that trying could do no harm and knowing Salvatore's tendency to help everyone he can which lead her intuition to the new Town her friend had discovered.

Making full haste towards the location where their friend could possibly be…..it felt good to have that hope on their hearts. That they may find their friend…that nothing was wrong with him and he was just helping anypony in need. A clearing presented itself ahead of them….

Unfortunately when they exited the brush of the forest they laid eyes upon a strange town…..its buildings where made out of a mixture of timber and cobble stone. Yet some buildings stood half constructed amongst the quite and silent town.

They looked around until they saw a pony sitting underneath a tree….they had their back to the three mares. They seemed to be staring off into the distance….a distance which shined beautiful rays of sunlight upon the apparent mare. From the distance they were at it was clear that their coat was of a ebony black and as their distance closed it seemed more and more possible to the three mares that this pony admiring the distance was in fact The Queen of Changelings…Chrysalis.

"Your caution is understandable however I did not know that I was one to be feared" The voice which flat out revealed that their attempt at stealth had been foiled seemed very…..friendly and…relaxed.

Chrysalis kept her eyes upon the horizon where the golden sun shined bright…._'Just like him….'_ A sigh escaped the Queens lips in the tone of "Ahhhh". Applejack was the first to approach the Queen…..

"Excuse me but aren't ya the one who attacked Canterlot?" Applejack proceeded to sit with the Queen who seemed rather friendly….so far….

"Indeed I am…unfortunately I may never erase that from my past. I do believe you three to be some of the mares who were there as well". Chrysalis turned her gaze slightly from the horizon to share a friendly gaze with the Stetson sporting mare.

"Unfortunately?" Dash came up from the other side of Chrysalis. "You beat Celestia! Nearly took over the whole of Equestria! **And** you tricked Twilight's brother into believing you were his bride!?" Rainbow Dash stood defiantly beside of Chrysalis and glared at her only to receive a sparkling gaze.

"You are not false in your accusations…..I wish I had not done such terrible things. It is something I wish I could take back yet I must work to right the present so the scars of the past may be mended". She gazed at the horizon again…._'He walked away….In that very direction'._

Dash took her time to think over the Queen's words and sat down beside her….just like Applejack….

Twilight took her place beside Applejack. "I know this may seem like a strange question but have you seen something…..different around here?"

The Queen's expression lifted. "Why yes! A tall, dark and strong creature?" Her depiction….fit the one they were searching for…in some ways.

"**He **would have been very kind and he has a condition….red markings and a ruby eye?" Twilight questioned the excitement of finding her friend growing by the moment. Meanwhile in the mind of Rainbow Dash went images of witnessing Salvatore lifting logs as part of his….training and other such activities which made his body bulge and exert to the point of sweating.

"Indeed! Carried a rather impressive sword? Very wise and lovely…_Ahhhh"_. That was their savior! They all ignited in conversation about him and discussing how Chrysalis had come across him.

"Well my Changelings were scavenging the area for any recourses and they heard a commotion…..your friend….Salvatore was what they came across. He seemed to have been struck from behind". The Queen told them of her…meeting with Salvatore.

"What he was K-O'd? By who?" Dash exclaimed in fury of someone assaulting the strongest in all Equestria!...Well that's how she saw him….

"He didn't stay long at all?" Applejack pondered. Wondering where he could of gone too.

"No he said he had something to track down….something he needed to attend to. He left in that direction….he said he would help me…and my people". Chrysalis pondered on his last words….."_Ahhhhhh"._

"Sounds like him…help you how though?" Twilight questioned.

"Help us be seen as Ponies….Ponies who have made terrible mistakes and wish to atone for them. He gives me hope and till now his compassion and promise has made me feel things I could never before fathom! So I await his return" She gained a wide smile and the other mares could not help but smile too…..Yeah….that was him….their Salvatore….their savior…

Suddenly the ground began to shake….**rumble**…like the belly of a great beast….or the fear of the world. Upon the horizon the sky grew dark…..and clouds grew heavy. Rain began falling….pelting the ground with liquid artillery...The sun seemed to simply go out…yet this was only upon the horizon where The Queen last saw Salvatore heading for. Was it not for the three mares around her the Queen would have been absolutely terrified!

"What in tarnation is happening!?" Applejack shouted in hope somepony knew the answer.

Then….peace…as everything returned to normal….deviating from the sun's once again beautiful and shinning light. That deviation was a dark shadow that seemed to be getting bigger!? The shadow had wings!?

A **BOOM** resonated through the sky as something…powerful was approaching at high speed…

**CRASH!** The ground before them gave way to the powerful being which had landed before them….

As the dust cleared and the heavily breathing being before them stood in a fearsome and intimidating manor….bat like wings splayed for all to see…..long horns radiating dominance….goat legs with dark iron hooves. What scared them the most was the glare of demonic eyes along with the huge axe within it's hands…..

Twilight…..Chrysalis….Applejack…even Rainbow Dash were paralyzed with absolute terror…Shimmering eyes awaited the beings next actions….

"Where is Salvatore? The Destroyer has come…"


	14. Time Grows Short

**Where I am Needed**

_Chapter 14, Time Grows Short_

Six opponents….they surrounded him….sizing him up like a beast measures it's pray. Both of his eyes keenly bore into their minds through their eyes and read their actions to the best of his abilities. 'Damn why did I let them circle me!' Then he took a breath and closed his eyes…'Remember what Master Funakoshi taught you….'

'Lung Punch from the right!' The surrounded Human spun on his heel and met the strike at the opponent's wrist with his forearm, with enough force that he managed to hurt the Angel's wrist. Wasting no time he then followed up with a sweep then spun around to face the other opponents and as he spun he lifted one foot from the ground only to bring it down on the swept Angel's solar plexus.

'Five left….things will get easier'. Two of them were looking at him…planning their next move. Their stance said it all….Salvatore performed a round-house kick with his left foot and struck the Angel on the right in the head who would have swept him had it not been for the speed of Salvatore's kick. He did it at a moment where he could intercept the sweep yet also avoid the high kick from the Angel to his left who then received a spinning reverse kick to the chin.

'Three to go…' Now the remaining Angel's looked serious. 'About time…' A strike from the left and in retaliation was an inner block pushing the strike to the side only for the back of the fist of that blocking arm to smack into the Angel's nose with a **"Crunch"** Next was to the right where a high kick came towards Salvatore only to be struck by the force of Salvatore's outer block which followed up with a left round house punch aimed at the Angel's jaw.

Finally his eyes came upon the last Angel who looked upon the Human who seemed unstoppable….It wasn't the red eye which gave the Angel students chills…..it was the focused…honed….unyielding look within his dark grey eye. Suddenly the thinking Angel struck out with a wide U-punch striking Salvatore in the stomach and chin. This made the Human get more serious…..Something the Angel didn't expect the Human to do was run towards him. This was to build speed as Salvatore was propelled into the air and bringing a lightning fast kick towards the side of the Angels face.

When he returned to the ground he faced where Master Funakoshi was observing the test of skill from where he stood at the back wall of the training hall or Dojo, as the Master called it, Salvatore brought his arms to his side and bowed towards the Master.

"A good presentation of strength, speed and technique you think quickly and are sharp however my main problem with you is…" Salvatore eye's noticeably widened. "You keep putting all my students into the treatment center! And you beg me to come here at night to bring other students to beat them down!"

"I am sorry Master I am only tryi-

"However….You are one of the most dedicated and hard working students I have had in a long time. I may lose sleep because of you yet I feel like it has not gone to waste…..even if it has been two weeks straight". Those words brought a smile to Salvatore's face.

"I m just so eager to learn and get better….I just wish I could do it faster". The Master walked over to his student and put a firm yet comforting hand upon Salvatore's shoulder.

"Some things take time to become stronger….to become better than what they once were. Such is the way of life. However keep upon this path and soon you shall yet remember to rest sometimes from all this and you will find strength comes from training hard then resting well. Believe me I remember when I myself was like you, young and fiery wanting to surpass everyone and be the strongest I could be".

"Thank you Master…I think I will go to the Soothing Water Baths". The master looked at his student with pride.

"Good I am glad I can speak sense into you. I hope you have been putting the same amount of dedication and commitment to the other Masters teachings?" The Master asked as Salvatore walked out the Dojo's sliding door.

"Oh I come to you latest at night. The other Masters say you are the youngest so I come to you latest. Goodbye!" The sliding door shut. Master Funakoshi was left to hear those words echo through his mind…

"That boy is crazy….I will be having words with those two…." Funakoshi grumbled to himself as he made his way back to his quarters.

Meanwhile Salvatore had made his way to the Soothing Water Baths which he hadn't visited yet due to training and as he walked through a white marble archway the scenery changed quite a lot….shinning white tiles made up all surfaces of the narrow corridor he now walked down. Down each side were beautiful flowers and plants with many vibrant colors which brought a sense of peace to Salvatore. As he got closer to the end of the corridor steam gradually built up and soon he could barely see….all he could make out where two doorways….one left and one right…Salvatore's amazing male intuition lead him right.

When he entered to room it was even harder to see the only thing he heard was the echo of his own feet….He walked ahead slightly until he could see the edge of the large water bath…..well more like a public bath….now knowing where to get in he removed the white belt tied around his waist and threw it behind him. The rest of his uniform was thrown behind him as he was actually now eager to relax. Slowly he dipped himself into the warm waters which beckoned him to stay and relax while it soothed his many bruises and aching muscles.

Salvatore felt a lot of the pains he ignored being soothed by the mineral waters which were a crystal blue in color. The heavy amount of steam opened all his skin paws and allowed the water to also cleanse him of sweat and a little bit of blood more effectively. He scooped up some water and splashed it on his face then he dunked his head in too clean his long hair which he ruffled while it was under water to further clean it. When he raised his head he went back to the edge of the bath to sit in the waters and close his eyes for a while.

For some reason he felt like he wasn't alone….He ignored it and stretched his arms wide which led to his right arm falling back into the water while his left landed on something soft, wet and warm. Slowly his head turned to his left and he saw the outline of someone else through the steam. He moved closer, with the forgotten arm still resting over the Angel's shoulders, Salvatore was close enough to see the Angel clearly…it was Luciana and she looked up at the taller Human with gleaming eyes and a light blush upon her pale cheeks.

Then something unexpected happened….she moved closer to him…well into him. A sigh escaped her lips as she did….and Salvatore liked the feeling of someone being that close to him…well her since she had been helping him a lot with training and she was very nice to talk to….he considered her a friend….but was this what friends did?

None of them knew what to say…ever since their first encounter things have been strange between the two…..strange for Salvatore since he had never even been so close to a girl before. However Salvatore's mind decided to be cruel and strike him with the fact that they were both naked…in the same bath….with his arm around her. When Luciana looked upon him she giggled due to his face looking like a confused tomato.

He laughed himself while looking into her sparkling emerald eyes…bliss took over his mind and soul. His stomach felt knotted again and his heart was pounding. "Would you mind if I did something?" She asked him.

"N-No not at all". She slowly moved herself from her seated position and sat on Salvatore's lap…Both of them had wide eyes. New feelings and emotions swept through their minds, bodies and hearts…she pushed her fingers through his thick hair while looking into his eyes. Her blush had grown…yet as she was sitting on his lap a certain part of her chest was out of the water….two pale and full breasts with pink nipple were grasping Salvatore's attention.

She noticed his keen gaze. "Do you like them?" She asked in a child like manor which she inwardly cursed herself for as she thought it sounded stupid.

"I haven't ever seen a girl like this before….You are beautiful". She felt two strong arms wrap around her lower back and bring her body into his. His head was just above her breasts and nuzzling her neck which made her giggle. A huge smile was on her face while she continued to ruffle his hair. After a while they pulled back from each other and were each smiling…one of her hands held his left cheek and her thumb caressed the spot underneath his red eye while the other traced the red marks on his skin.

"I'm sorry if I am not like an Angel?" His head dropped down.

"What are you saying Salvy?" Luciana asked concerned about him using her nickname for him.

"If I am not more like them". He said in a melancholy tone.

"I think you are beautiful for being different…**Your** red eye is gorgeous like a ruby…**Your **marking from what is in you….**Your** scars which make me want you more!" She confessed to him, pouring every last bit of love out of her heart. He had told her and only her about what he and what Xander had told him about him condition….Master Chuan was helping him understand it more.

Her wet wings spread out wide which made Salvatore's eyes go wide….She knew he loved her wings...And everything else about her. Slowly she brought her face towards his until their noses and foreheads touched. Both had smiles of pure joy and love…they knew what was going to happen next.

"Luciana…I want to kiss you". She blushed…hearing that from him made her feel amazing….he wanted to give her the first kiss of her life.

"Come here then" She beckoned in a cheeky fashion with a seductive wink.

Salvatore's lips came crashing into hers yet his eagerness was controlled and became soft….his lips were pleasant and experimental. Using his lips in different ways to tend to hers in ways she never thought possible. Both were experimenting within this new sensation…love. Their love was creating new ways to kiss and hold when another while doing this act of affection and love.

From a different perspective it would seem like all this was set up like a performance….like someone had scripted these two individuals….yet this love was true and pure. If someone or anything had led them to this moment they would be sure to thank them if they ever met. After sharing one another's lips for about an hour they both got out of the bath and back into clothes.

As they walked out of the doorway Luciana said to Salvatore. "Next time go into the Male baths because it might not be me in there if you slip up again!" She laughed as she walked off and left him embarrassed but smiling at her….he was in love.

Unfortunately time was running out…..and soon he would have to fight….fight harder then he ever has done before. Salvatore will need every ounce of strength to the inevitable battle.


	15. One Day in Heaven

**Where I am Needed **

_Chapter 15, One Day in Heaven_

Xander had come early in the morning, well morning in Heaven's time cycle, and woke Salvatore from sleep. There was no words needed as the look in Xander's eyes told the Human everything, it was a look he had not yet seen on the Angel's face. Xander led him through a door in the school which he was told was for "The three Masters only" and from there he was taking through a hallway, which was oriental in style just like the rest of the school was, at the end of said hallway were the three Masters who awaited Salvatore.

Time was of the essence as it was quickly explained that powerful Demonic energy had been detected and it was almost going to tear through the barriers set by Heaven on every world and commit evil acts of the kind the inhabitants of that world did not deserve, never mind witnessed or heard of. Then it was explained that the black door with dull engraved runes was a room which defied time, reality and dimensions. It was what the Masters had to endure to gain their position….when it was used to its maximum effect it is where God trained…

Salvatore questioned their actions, if he had only been training in Heaven for two weeks how could he ever reach the same mark!? The only reactions he received were small smiles from all of them…even Xander smiled. They told him he was ready…He could do it….He had the power of **will **to do it…Infact it was the words of Xander which gave him the push. "You are a Human…Humans are the universal beacon of will. They will never surrender, never give in, never accept defeat because that is what you Humans are….**WILL**".

Xander also reminded him of his battle on Earth…..slaying an army of Demon's….Rallying Humanity to fight…..Slaying a Demon General who ended up becoming respected by Salvatore as they died…or so they thought. Salvatore wasn't just doing this to push his limits or for any selfish motive….this was for an entire world full of innocents! If he could save one why not another?

The Masters gave him books, scrolls and his sword…..Equilibrium as well as another an Angelic blade which was thin, smooth and had curves for slicing with it's razor edge. They also gave him courtesy by telling him of what would happen when first entering the room. It would first test his mind by making face his demon's then it would test his body….once he passed that it would all be a matter of how hard he trained with the materials he was given.

Minutes would turn into hours and hours into days….each hour would give him a days worth of training. He had nineteen days starting from five in the morning. Taking the materials which would help him he entered wearing his white uniform, or gi as Funakoshi called it. They all wished him luck as they knew what awaited him and what battle awaited him, Gabriel had informed them all and Xander about it. They also knew more about him than they let on….

**THE FIRST TEST: THE MIND**

Salvatore had only been within the room for a few seconds….or where they minutes? Hours!? He had no idea. He had set down all the materials and looked about the room, it was a like any other in size except for its pulsating black walls, at the back of the room was a mirror. To begin with the mirror seemed dirty, like someone had neglected it for decades, however soon it began to twist and distort and an image appeared…..Salvatore's image. The situation seemed fine until the image began to change….his reflections skin became charcoal and the hair black as Hell's abyss…those red eyes. The image stared back at him with something malicious within it's mind. Salvatore had no idea why he thought that but he did…it was a feeling.

The feeling was right as the reflection moved it's hands to the rim of the mirror…it's long and clawed fingers slid through the mirror and pulled itself out slowly and patiently all the while watching Salvatore intently. Salvatore backed up slightly and got into a stance in preparation of his twisted doppelganger.

The creature cackled at him as it exited the mirror and began to approach Salvatore. It was long and boney in it's limbs with a long tongue which hung out of his mouth dripping saliva ever so slightly whilst releasing the stench of putrid breath. When before the Human it simple leaned forward…..waiting for Salvatore's reaction.

That was when the creature grabbed Salvatore's head in one hand at a speed the Human's eyes could not capture. Like lightning all the most painful….hurtful….soul rending and heart shattering moments in Salvatore's life played out before him.

Hearing his parents talking about how they were going to get rid of him because they didn't have enough food. Failing to save anyone when he and Yamamoto first attacked a Demon enslavement camp and everyone….even children were slaughtered because **HE **failed! Then there was **THAT **day…..the day Yamamoto just disappeared….without a trace…..no letters or notes….not even a goodbye…..he cried for days believing his father figure who he believed loved him had abandoned him. Through all the darkness however a light shinned within his memories…..flashes of all the ponies he met….all the people on Earth who fought beside him….first meeting Twilight, Celestia and Luna. Promising Chrysalis to help her people….Luciana….his Masters.

This new strength pushed him against the darkness the power of light blasted the creature away from him in a blinding explosion. Salvatore brought back from his mind now felt more determined than ever to save Equestria….it wasn't just that he wanted to anymore….he had to.

The creature glared at Salvatore….the glare soon turned respectful as it now understood the power within the Human. It simply dissipated….like smoke in a breeze it vanished from existence. Also strange was that the mirror disappeared as well. Now Salvatore had to pass a second test then he could get to training…he hoped he could get through it as quick as possible.

**THE SECOND TEST: THE BODY**

Suddenly chain shot out from all possible angles and bound Salvatore in a vulnerable and restricted state…..arms and legs held and stretched every time he struggled. The jangle of the chains were the only sound besides the sound of something...grinding? A dark figure walked into his vision….they were cloaked and their identity was impossible to know in one hand was a block of stone and in the other a long and jagged blade…."True pain….is true pleasure".

The Torturer slashed across the captives chest…only for the Human to smile at him. "Come on….show me this **TRUE PAIN!"** In rage at the Human's arrogance the cloaked figure sliced his body more and more…..blood was drenching the front of his entire body yet still a smile….which only became more insane as more blood was spilt.

The figure flicked his wrists and Salvatore's body was ignited by flames. This sent the Human into maniacal laughter which the Torturer could only back away from as he saw the red eye illuminating the room in crimson light…that laugh was not right….it made nature quiver. "Stop it! Stop laughing! How can you be laughing!? You are not a Human!"

Everything stopped when all the chains fell to the floor….As they clanged upon impacting the floor it sent haunting echo's through the Torturer's mind. Now that he looked upon the Human he was back to normal and a look upon his face which made the spirit disappear from the room in fear of what might have happened to it. Salvatore knew that pain was something he could deal with plenty well….physical pain was nothing to him right now, all it did was remind him of how much time he had left…Wasting no time he set at all the books and scrolls before removing the tattered and torn gi which hung off his body. "I have no time to waste…I am going to break myself over and over if I have to!"

Nine days in the God Chamber had not been wasted, not even the slightest second. Every moment was full of physical training as he pushed himself to new limits of strength, speed, stamina and endurance. Technique became sharper, fluid and more instinctive than ever before. Studying energy, or Chi as Master Chuan called it, was also a prime goal as those who could control their energy could perform amazing feats and Salvatore was not going to let any skill slip out of his grasp…he would need everything!

Nine more days later…..the nineteenth day was only a few hours away and Salvatore had done his best by combining all the Masters different forms, physical training and energy training in order to push himself further and make full potential use of every second he had. Now he could feel the energy and control it at will….just like how he controlled the blood within him which had brought about new discoveries about the dark power. Sometimes he heard it's voice…..it wanted to protect him and serve him….Salvatore had proven his worth. Using Angelic magic was also something of ease for him now, this involved conjuring copies of himself or any part of his body, burn anything with destructive with fire, firing deadly blasts of energy, projecting shields, teleport, creating weapons and using his energy he could enhance physical abilities…..he had yet to discover the full possibilities yet no matter what purpose it was used for…anything made from the energy was a light blue, it was calm and still like a perfect sky.

The loud creaking and screeching of a heavy door opening was heard…..Salvatore sighed…he had no more time 'I just hope it's enough'. Salvatore turned to see Gabriel, Xander and the Three Masters awaiting him. All had pride written across their features as he exited the room with clothing torn everywhere and anywhere as well as dripping with sweat whilst bruises and bulging muscles signaling ache they all knew he-was-ready.

"Archangel….I am glad I can see you again". Salvatore greeted Gabriel with a handshake,

"I am glad to see you too Salvatore. You do continue to amaze us all". Xander moved towards the two conversing.

"I am sorry for interrupting Archangel but it seems like it won't be too long before the Demon's break through. We need to commence the ceremony". Gabriel was visibly saddened at being unable to talk longer with the young Human.

"What ceremony?" Salvatore questioned.

"That is a surprise". Gabriel answered in a strange way. "Now stand beside me and say your goodbyes". Xander was already standing at the side of Gabriel in preparation for whatever the Archangel was going to do.

Salvatore approached his three masters…They all were proud of their student and smiled at him. "Master I-

"Don't say a word boy. You are a student we are all proud to of taught and we know we shall see you again so don't you dare go making a dramatic goodbyes". Master Shen told Salvatore with a wide smile.

"You make me proud to ever had such a student Salvatore. I do hope you come to drag me out into the Dojo soon". Salvatore could not help but smile at what they were saying.

"You are good student young man. Keep that spirit and you shall never stray from the right path. I can tell a good man shall become of you". The old Angel smiled at his student.

"Well since this isn't the last time we see each other I **will** meet you all again". Salvatore turned away from his masters and stood besides Gabriel who smiled at him. Salvatore waved a goodbye right before a bright blue light engulfed them.

Suddenly Salvator, Xander and Gabriel were in the church where Gabriel and Salvatore had first met. Gabriel went to stand at the podium where a bowl of water sat. Xander however left mumbling about how he had to get something. Salvatore looked at what Gabriel was doing as he had his hand over the water and he was chanting in a strange tongue he couldn't understand.

"What is this ceremony is you don't mind?" Salvatore really wanted to know since there was no one else except the two Angels and himself.

"Simple…you are to be accepted officially as an Angel". Gabriel proclaimed joyfully.

Salvatore's eyes gained a gleam…he would get to be….an Angel?...

"Now come forward and stand before the podium". Salvatore did so with a familiar feeling in his heart…acceptance? He felt accept by these people just as everypony in Equestria accepted him. Standing before the podium he closed his eyes and felt a light embrace him as Gabriel began chanting again and dipped his hand in the water. The water was flicked onto Salvatore a few times until Gabriel placed the wet hand upon his forehead. "I christen thee Salvatore, an Angel of Heaven".

Salvatore had not noticed Xander entering the room with something in his hand…it was wrapped in white cloth as so it would remain pure until needed. When he finally opened his eyes Salvatore saw both Gabriel and Xander looking at him with happiness in their eyes, they were happy that he was now among them. Xander then passed the mysterious item into Gabriel's hand who then dipped it into the water for some moments whilst again chanting some holy words. When the wrapped item was pulled out of the holy water Gabriel then passed it onto Salvatore who held it like it was his own child.

"What is it?" He asked both of them.

"It is a very powerful tool in your hands. Use it when you deem the time is right and you shall see for yourself". Was the response from Xander.

"Indeed it is which is why I entrust such a tool to you….I know you shall use it wisely". Gabriel said to the Human who was wondering where he would put the enclosed item which is when a gray cloth was thrown at him by Xander who knew his predicament already. Salvatore wrapped it around his right upper arm and tucked the concealed item in the tightly wrapped cloth.

"I know there isn't much time so how do I get out?" None of them were expecting that from Salvatore yet they both knew that time was of the essence and respected his urgency to get back to Equestria as soon as possible.

"Simply jump from this place and let yourself fall…..a leap of faith if you will". Before Gabriel knew it Salvatore had already ran outside and jumped from the huge structure.

Both Gabriel and Xander knew what was coming but they had to have faith in the Human….if they did not believe in themselves then maybe they could believe in that strange yet amazing Human. He could give them hope to face impossible odds at times of need….because from what was going to strike Equestria…..they would need it…."God speed Savior".

Salvatore was currently plummeting through the sky as fast as possible. 'I need to get back! I can't let anyone else die because of me!'

It was now time for all Salvatore's training and efforts to be put to the test in his final battle. All the hopes of heaven and Equestria rested upon his shoulders….will all these hopes, belief and prayers create strength within the Human. We can only hope….

**What do you all think? Should I do the final battle within one whole chapter or in separate acts?**

**Hope you all enjoyed.**


	16. Savior Falls-Act I

**Where I am Needed**

_Chapter 16, Savior Falls- Act I_

Ever since he fell from the Heavens and back into the skies of Equestria he felt something, with his new sense of energies, which felt familiar. It was in Ponyville which he was thankful for since time slipping away and investigation would only take invaluable time, each second meant another life lost and the Savior would not stand for it.

All his new feeling, experiences and strength…He hoped all would allow him to defeat the coming Armageddon yet he knew he had to believe in himself…that's how he had done everything else…why wouldn't it work now?

His body was allowing him to make much more speed towards the town known as Ponyville and hopefully just hopefully it had not been struck by the Demons and there was the chance that maybe Twilight was still in town trying to find a solution. He had to believe…..If he didn't who would?

So far Equestria seemed in it's normal peaceful cycle of life yet deception could be laying around each twist and turn ready to tear out his soul and show him how his failure cost the lives of thousands….possibly more. As he came closer and closer to the town he tried his best to bare with the vision of Ponyville decimated and at worst case with the corpses of Ponies scattered, mutilated and disfigured by the cruel hands of the Demons.

No matter how much he tried to imagine this image it just did not come true as right ahead of him was Ponyville in perfect condition…..granted the Princesses' Royal Guard were there bu-'Soldiers? Do they know what's happening!?'

All that ever Guard saw was a two legged creature move at amazing speed into Ponyville, of course they already knew it was Salvatore since he had previously lived there for a month and visited the sisters on many occasions. Dashing through the town he noticed a large gathering around Twilight's house however there were too many ponies and picking anyone specific out from that distance wasn't currently possible, unless he used magic energy but he wanted to save it for battle.

The sight created an explosion of memories and emotions as the one who he had faced on Earth, who had struck him down, who had shown him a new side to the Demons….Distruttore the Demon General. Salvatore slowed his approach to walking pace as at first it was the Demon who noticed him whilst speaking to the crowd…..then both of the sisters who stood by the side of the Demon gasped in seeing Salvatore return…in fact it was only a matter of time until-**CRASH!**

Six mares seemingly simultaneously jumped the Human who hissed slightly from his still aching body. All of them had a tight hold upon one part of his body. "Don't you ever leave us again! Ya hear me!" Applejacks' unique voice made him smile.

"Yeah! I mean we don't have the chance to have a party! You came back! You need a party!" Pinkie said in a way which would give anyone who was good with tongue twisters a challenge.

"My dear you do always have a habit of leaving your clothes in tatters…..what am I saying you give me a challenge!" Rarities fashion obsessed attitude gave stirred a chuckle in his belly.

"You gave us all a heart attack young man. Next time you tell us when you leave understand….If that would be okay…" Fluttershy's motherly yet shy tone felt heartwarming.

"You big idiot! You listen to Fluttershy cuz' you scared us all…..we thought you were gone for good!" Salvatore stroked her mane to comfort her emotions which she was clearly trying to keep her tough shell.

"I-I thought I would never see my best friend again!" Twilight cried out….there was no doubt….with these little Ponies….this was where he belonged.

"Hey….hey…you all didn't think I had left you all for good did you? Why would I leave some of the greatest Ponies I have ever met hm? Because I will never see the reason for ever leaving you guys". His words dissolved all sadness around him and instead created smiles from the sisters and all the ponies in the crowd watching the love between friends. Then Salvatore changed…he quietly whispered something and the Mane Six let go immediately as he rose from the ground and began stomping towards Distruttore…..

The Demon's razor teeth gleamed in a wide grin as he went to meet the Human halfway. Celestia feared a break out of a fight between the two….especially how Salvatore felt now, stronger and powerful. All the ponies gave way like the Red Sea as both got closer and closer to one another….

Celestia knew of their past together and did not know if remembering it at the time comforted her. Everyone was preparing for the death battle to begin however…

"You lucky bastard". The Demon greeted Salvatore whilst sniffing the air.

"Yeah….I learnt a few things from them so maybe next round you won't be so lucky". The Human tempted the Demon with the thought of the two fighting once again….the only one to ever strike him down.

"I believe it was simply all the battle it was hard for us to concentrate on the speed of our movements….you nearly had me a few times…" The Demon admitted.

"To be honest had I not lost an eye you wouldn't of been able to get anything in….guess I could test my new eye". The Human proposed a challenge…they stood there in the crowd of Ponies, face to face.

"We both know there is no time for that Human".

"I know. Apparently it's a Demon…..I hope you know more since you are here". Salvatore wished he knew more other than knowing it was a Demon invasion force.

"One of our Commandants…Beelzebub is trying to seize worlds for his own gain….this my King cannot allow therefore I am here to stop him…..and aid you". Both of their fists met in-between them.

"I get to fight beside you then? So tell me how strong is this Commandant?"

"Extremely…he will attempt to take this world single handedly yet his armies will be called in through Hellgates if he feels like being a coward". Their fists came back to their sides.

"I hope I don't accidently slay his whole army!" Salvatore loudly exclaimed.

"Forgive me when I blow the Commandant away with a belch! Hahahaha!" The Demon began walking back towards Twilight's house where the two sisters stood awkwardly.

"I take it you have told them the situation?" The Human questioned his Demon friend…..friend.

"Yes…on everything. I just hope you are ready for what it to come….seriously". The Demons gaze did indeed look serious.

"I can only hope now can't I?" Distruttore laughed.

"Now that's the spirit which brought my army to its knees and taught me a grave lesson!" The Demon enjoyed this Human's way of thinking…..and his free spirit.

They now stood before the two sisters, Luna and Celestaia who so far could not make a strategic battle plan as the enemy had not shown them selves and where they would strike first was unknown which made intercepting the enemy force out of the question. So far their best odds lie with the Human which gave of a strange energy and the Demon who Celestia did not fully trust…yet she respected Salvatore's trust. In fact she felt harsh being so judgmental on the Demon since he did inform them of the attack…..

"Luna, Celestia". Salvatore nodded at them both and they knew where his heart was.

"Salvatore….What is this energy within you?" Through Celestia's senses she could feel his undeniable power…..she worried if she may prove useless in the coming battle.

"I have been learning some new things about myself". He observed his hand held at chest height. "I also surpassed my previous limits by tenfold…..I have no idea what my new limits are". The fist clenched until they were white. "Unfortunately I probably won't be able to test myself". His fist relaxed and fell to his side.

"Let's crack at round two after you are finished with Beelzebub….Have a slug match!" The Human could only grin at the Demon's comments which were seemingly confusing the sisters and worrying if a full out battle broke out between the two.

"Distruttore have you any estimation on when they will strike?" Celestia finally spoke up.

The Demon's grin turned into a very serious face. "No time exactly….all I know is that they plan to strike today".

Salvatore looked around and saw nothing, he even tested his new sixth sense and still could not feel anything. "Our plan needs to be something which can cover things easily and can be made flexible if needed. Things are peaceful for now so we should take this time to catch our b-

Nothing could be heard as a deafening **BOOM** swept across the whole of Equestria. The sky turned black and began to rain with fire and ash…..Yet from the clouds came a terrifying sight, one which would bring any army too it's knees. A beast made from Hell's fire descended from the black sky as if it was crawling out of the abyss itself…..It's titanic clawed hands found purchase upon the land it would claim for itself. These claws dragged the fiery colossus through the wretched abyss and onto the innocent blood free land the heaving Demon would now claim for itself. Each one of its movements sent earthquakes for miles across the land….anything near its raging fires was destroyed instantly. A ear piercing, soul rending screech tore through the air and brought all to their knees in painful agony while vile fires erupted from its mouth. The horns of the beast stood tall and dominant above all who would dare oppose this beast…..all who opposed…would die…..

Salvatore could not see or hear anything….an explosion was heard then all he remembered was black…..when he came to be slightly conscious the cold of the air brought his sense to him quicker as he soon realized he was covered in dirt and had been blasted away from Twilight's house….he didn't even know where he was…all he knew was the sky…..it reminded him of Earth "No!"

The Human rose from the ground and ignored everything…The decimation….The sorrow…The fear….In the dark distance the Fire Beast which screeched as loud as it could 'I have to do this….I have to save them….' He thought this as he looked all around him….Ponies were laying wounded or in tears….the soldiers were too afraid to move….Buildings lay in rubble and Twilights tree was thrown onto it's side. "I **have** to save them!" He roared.

His hands pushed outwards left and right….left went clockwise until his fingers faced the floor…..right went clockwise until fingers faced the heavens…."Art of Empowerment: Level One". The hands began glowing with a bright blue energy…..they each came to meet each other in the center of his chest. A breeze began swirling around him…this breeze soon became a powerful wind, pulling dirt and small fragments of earth with it. Salvatore closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his body was about to become empowered….A bright glow hovered just above his skin…..Visually representing the divine power within his possession. The eyes opened….One red like a ruby…The other Blue like a sapphire.

A shockwave struck the ground blasting dirt and rubble as the Empowerment Art had done it's names worth. His glowing figure was something the Ponies looked towards in hope…..Drawing his swords the Human Salvatore prepared to save this world he loved just as dearly as his own…He would die before letting this world fall into such diabolical hands!

He disappeared with a shockwave in his wake…Lights in the distance showed a battle with the Beast….Others were fighting….He would not let a single one fall.


	17. Savior Falls-Act II

**Where I am Needed**

_Chapter 16, Savior Falls-Act II_

The violent explosion of air singled Salvatore's arrival not too far from the Beast. What now stood before him was an army…an army of Demons…..Hundreds of thousands of vile Demons awaited his approach as the Fire Beast screeched a deafening sound to all who approached. The hordes were illuminated only by the light of the Beasts fires, illuminating the dark beings. Salvatore heard battle in the distance….It was a large Demon...Distruttore battling the hordes himself! Then over his head soared Celestia and Luna raining down mighty beams of magic energy upon the hordes.

Salvatore gripped his blades tightly, Equilibrium and the Angelic blade, before relaxing. The gust of wind was the Demons only warning as soon cold blades met warm and blood, flurries of invisible blades gleamed in the hell fires light, from above where Luna soared over Salvatore's ever advancing position was a path of destruction of torn and lifeless bodies which were trampled on by the rest of the horde as they furiously charged the unstoppable force which was a blade wielding Human.

The bloodshed seemed to never end as wave after wave of the Demon hordes seemed to be infinite….the Human knew that he would soon be in trouble if he could not quell their numbers permanently. In order to make a plan of attack he tore his way through to Distruttore who seemed to be doing well as his battle axe was dripping with Demon blood. Once Salvatore announced his arrival with the decapitation of a Demon which was pressing Distruttore back the Demon seemed pleasantly surprised at the Human's arrival.

"We need a plan!" Salvatore announced his desire for a battle plan.

"Unfortunately we do!" He roared as his axe tore straight through a Demon. "Their numbers seem to be never ending!"

"Where are they coming from!?" Salvatore questioned while avoiding a jagged blade then counter attacking.

"There must be a portal somewhere! Unfortunately I believe the Hell Beast will be guarding it!" Salvatore looked at the gigantic beast…..He had to stop that thing or else victory could easily fall out of their grasp. Knowing this was their only chance….'I need to use it….'

"Distruttore! I have a plan!"

Although the Demon was in the middle of battle his ears were finely tuned and intent on hearing the gradually unfolding works of the Humans…..Plan…

Overhead were the Luna and Celestia who had been providing air support with their powerful magic, devastating beams of golden and dark blue magic swept across the battlefield. They had each donned their battle dress straight after the attack, armor designated to each Princess' signature, Luna's armor was a deep midnight blue with patterns of stars and constellations engraved across the armor however the main signature was the stark white moon which was in fact a well cut diamond which was placed on a crown atop of her helmet. Luna's mane flew with the wind as she soared at high speeds with ease.

Celestia's battle dress was of a pure gold which shinned like the sun despite the darkness consuming her world. Orbs of blue, yellow, red and orange lined the sides of her armor signifying different types of suns which could be found throughout the universe. Her mane was the same as Luna's, flowing freely through the wind, as she defied the skies and bested even the most formidable winged creatures with her sharp aerial maneuvers. They were determined to save **their** home….Not just **their **home…..**Their** friends as well…..Not even just that! Everyone living thing in Equestria **would** be saved as long as they drew breath.

Suddenly a blazing inferno passed over Luna's head as she vanquished another row of Demons. Her attention was directed towards the Fire Beast now who clearly had taken notice of their assault upon its underlings, it was not best pleased. Flames once again flew from the Beast's mouth in a giant column of hell fire which licked the surface of Celestia's armor….fortunately she out maneuvered the hell fire which continued traveling into the distance until it struck a far off mountain…..The result was a crimson explosion which illuminated the darkness in a demonic glow, serving only to make the scene of the battle more in the favor of the Demon hordes.

Celestia, after watching the attack upon her sister with a pounding heart, took a moment to observe the ground situation…..What she saw left her struck between awe and fear….In the center of a hundred corpses….Seemingly bathed in blood…..The blood which created a pool upon the ground, leaving no trace of land. She watched as the glow around his body expanded and flowing strands of energy rose from his figure, they were smooth and friendly yet the power she felt threatened to destroy what Salvatore deemed an enemy. Crimson droplets began floating around him as nature began reacting oddly to his power which defied not just nature…..but the universe….Then she felt it, a surge through her body, this feeling triggered when a tornado of Demon blood blasted upward from Salvatore's body and concealed him within its twisted walls of wind and blood. Corpses of Demons and chunks of earth began floating as a sky-blue light joined the tornado creating a truly unique sight. Luna too watched and so did Distruttore as conflict had been halted at this sight…..Even the Fire Beasts stopped to observe what was transpiring.

The seemingly floating corpses began dissolving into blood which soon joined the twisted tornado, which deafened all who came near, as the last corpse dissolved into one of life's vital essence a shockwave cracked and shook the earth while the tornado simply halted dead in it's tracks…..Just as every observer expected the blood to simply fall….It instead began spinning once again…..Yet this time it ended in a singular point….The open and gaping mouth of Salvatore…Within seconds the gallons of blood had been consumed and not even a spot of it remained on Salvatore or the land around him…He had not opened his eyes yet…

However the moment he does…All who obstruct his path shall face…..Complete….Total…Utter…..Obliteration…

A thin cloud of dust clouded his figure which stood tall with power emanating from his being, represented by the aura of energy which danced freely like a flame. Luna swooped low and hovered above Salvatore. "W-What was that!?"

Slowly his eyes opened…..They held a deep emotion….Something which would not be restrained down nor halted in its single purpose. Celestia landed near Salvatore and felt a power surge through her body whilst a tingling sensation graced her exterior. The same sensation took over Luna and Distruttore as they too came to stand by the Human. This sensation…This power which they felt…..Salvatore was now in a whole new league now an emotion resonated from him which could be understood as his silent desire to preserve Equestria, the world he had come to love and cherish.

"I am going to kill that thing". A deep and sharp voice alerted their ears and drew their eyes to him. "There is a portal which the thing is guarding…..I kill it then we can close the portal somehow". They had not yet met this side of him…Nevertheless they trusted him to the bitter end and none held a single doubt.

A heavy hand placed itself on Salvatore's shoulder, it's claws minding the flesh. "You know…..I hope we both survive this".

"Why is that?" Was the Human's reply as he look at the crimson Demon moving beside him.

"I want to fight you with no restriction and no holding back". A wide grin, accompanied by razor sharp teeth, was expressing his eagerness to fight Salvatore. "Also…..I want to show you a better side to my kind….The Demons who oppose actions such as this". Smiles now resided on both of their faces in fact it seemed contagious as both Princesses were smiling.

"Let's show them all just what we can do". Salvatore said sharply once again.

"Not just for today! For the endless possibilities held within each and every tomorrow!" Luna cried her words with such emotion…..It inspired something in Salvatore.

"Then we will fight for the tomorrow of everyone!" Another cry was heard from behind them.

All four heads turned, one Human the other a Demon along with two Alicorn mares, and saw six mares galloping at full speed towards them. "Twilight!" Salvatore shouted in awe and joy as he saw his friend galloping as fast as she could to join her friend at his side.

"We aren't letting you fight this one alone! You are our best friend!" Rainbow Dash shouted from the skies as she soared overhead, leaving a rainbow streak in her wake.

"Can't expect us to let you go through everything alone sugarcube" Applejack used her well known catchphrase.

"Of course dear you are our dear friend…..We could never think of letting you face anything alone". Rarity joined her friends heartwarming reunion with Salvatore.

"N-No m-matter how s-s-scary they are I w-will do my best t-to help". Fluttershy said a new confidence despite her stuttering.

Salvatore returned his attention in front of him whilst his friends gathered around him however when he did look forward he was shocked as a big puffy ball of candy floss tickled his nose. Pinkie Pie was looking up at him with a frown on her features…"You….You are getting…..THE BIGGEST WELCOME BACK PARTY EVER AFTER THIS!"

He could only smile to himself as the care of his friends warmed his heart and expectedly Pinkie Pie disappeared to join the other mares. Twilight moved to the front where Salvatore stood to give him some good news. "Its good to see you again Twilight".

"You too Salvatore…Remember Chrysalis?" Twilights question drew his attention.

"Yes what of her? Did she tell you about my promise?" He wondered what she had to tell him. He wouldn't be surprised if Chrysalis thought he had left them without a second thought with no intention of helping.

"She will be here soon with her forces to provide more support and…..She is a very nice pony….I am glad we could help the Changelings...I am glad it was you who is creating these bonds". He guessed that his promise did become reality and the last thing she said…..He was creating bonds….it sounded good.

"Chrysalis is indeed a pony with a pure heart" Celestia smiled as she said those words. "I too am happy new bonds could be tied between us".

They all looked forward to face the titanic Hell Beast which towered over the land as it rallied its new forces to compensate for the loss of Demons which were absorbed by the Human who had its attention…..More so than what would be deemed safe.

"Now…." The word slid from the Human's tongue. He spun each sword twice to prepare his wrists for the many foes he would cut down. "Let's show them our desire for our endless tomorrows!"

His blades pierced the sky while his roar ignited the souls of those around him even further. They could all feel the light radiating from within one another, the light of tomorrow. As they looked onward at the titanic creature which now seemed to be….heaving? No it was laughing! Mocking them and everything they believed in! The heaving only began to get louder and the laughing more and more apparent…..

An emerald bolt of lightning struck the Beast's face with a clap of thunder. Salvatore and his small band looked to the left of the desecrated plain upon which the battle was taking place where the rim of the Everfree forest was stood a tall and proud leader with her army standing behind her willing to die if need be for the sake of not just their tomorrows but each others tomorrows. "Chrysalis!" Called Salvatore to the Queen of the Changelings sent a smile over to the one she admired.

The Beast could not believe that such insignificant insects had dared to strike it in such a way. It turned it's gaze back towards the Human who had wavy locks which had strayed into his face. Salvatore took a step forward and threw his sword in the air to push his hair backwards only to end up easily swiping it from the air without a spot of trouble. A smirk now graced his features with his eyes still holding the sharp and serious mentality which would send chills down any adversaries spine. "We can do this…..We…..All of us can send this thing back to where it came along with payback for even setting foot here intending to hurt anyone in this world. I don't care what it takes out of me or what they can do to my body I will fight for each and every one of you because all of you!" Sparkling droplets could be seen escaping his eyes. "I love this world! I won't let anything hurt any of you as long as this heart beats in my chest I will never give in to the likes of this thing!"

The Mane Six had tears falling from their eyes and even the Princess's felt tears rolling down their cheeks yet the Demon Distruttore could only smile as the emotion of happiness touched his soul. "For tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!" Followed to shouts of his small band of mares and a Demon whilst the same shout could be heard in greater quantity from the Changeling army, this chant echoed across the land and could be heard by the Demons. Luna and Celestia immediately took to the skies as Salvatore and Distruttore charged along with the Mane Six who could not imagine themselves being anywhere but with their best friend. The hellfire raining from the sky gleamed along Salvatore's blades as he now charged the Demon hordes head on…With all his friends he would not fall…..He would not allow himself to fall…For if he did they would all perish in the fires of Hell….


End file.
